Psicosis
by AliceMlfy
Summary: "La vida es difícil cuando trabajas para la policía, pero estando en la rama más desconocida y peligrosa de esta es aún peor. Para colmo, cuando lo mezclas con el corazón, es catastrófico. Así nadie puede estar de bueno humor" AU/Historia original adaptada al Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio

Los leo abajo

* * *

Capítulo primero

Entré en consciencia cuando un sonido persistente llegó a mis oídos. Era un sonido que yo ya conocía pero que no lograba identificar. Cuando caí en cuenta que era mi celular sonando me tapé la cara con mi almohada, ahogando un gruñido de frustración.

Estaba cansada y algo decepcionada de mi trabajo y mi vida. La noche anterior me había quedado hasta tarde archivando el caso de una muchacha que decía que su casa sufría de "combustiones espontaneas", las cuales casi matan a su madre, por cierto. Las investigaciones nos revelaron que era ella, la chica, quien encendía el fuego cuando entraba en un estado de psicosis pensando que alguien había entrado.

Estaba aburrida de tanto loco en esta ciudad… incluyéndome.

Saqué la almohada de mi cara, incluyendo mi enmarañado cabello castaño, y miré a mi mesa de noche con ganas de asesinarla… más específicamente a mi celular que volvía a sonar.

Era sábado por el amor de Dios.

Miré el reloj de mi radio mientras el jodido aparato telefónico seguía su ring-ring; eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Volví a gruñir y contesté jurando que golpearía a quien me había despertado en mi jodido día libre.

— ¡Qué! — espeté con voz ronca.

— _Sabía que te había despertado… ¿no te gusta escuchar mi voz en la mañana?_ —preguntó la voz al otro lado… yo solo gruñí—. _Como sea, hay un caso extraño de espíritus en la calle almendral._

— ¿Otra loca que dice que ve duendes y fantasmas? — dije sentándome en la cama y restregándome el ojo derecho—. Malfoy, estoy cansada, déjame dormir, hazte cargo tú o pídele a Luna que te ayude.

— _Punto uno, Granger, tú eres mi compañera, no Luna. Punto dos; eres la única que puede resolver esto en el departamento porque Luna está en servicio. Si pusieras más atención en las reuniones, quizás…_

— ¡Está bien! — medio grité para que dejara de hablar. Podía imaginar la sonrisa ladeada de mi compañero al ver que logró sacarme de mi cama—, voy para allá. Espero un café con chocolate muy grande y sin azúcar o lo pagarás— dije para luego colgar el teléfono de muy mal humor.

Me levanté exhausta y caminé hacia el cuarto de mi compañera de piso con pereza. Su cama estaba tendida, lo que me pareció extraño conociendo los hábitos de mi compañera., pero era lógico que no estuviera; siendo la psicóloga estrella de los tres departamentos obviamente tendría que ir un sábado a la agencia. Pobre Ginny.

Tome un baño mientras el agua del hervidor se calentaba. La ducha ayudó al menos a relajar un poco mis músculos contraídos por culpa de mi trabajo.

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y trabajo para la agencia Manifest. Esta agencia es una rama anexa de la policía del país y es el primer piso del departamento de investigación federal. Mi departamento se encarga de, específicamente, de un área muy particular. Investigamos casos que el resto de la policía no puede resolver. Mi equipo y yo somos expertos para esto. Me ha costado asumirlo y encargarme de ello, pero es parte de mi vida… más adelante sabrán a qué me refiero.

Cuando salí el agua estaba lista para servir aquel café reparador que me ayudaba todas las mañanas.

Salí de mi departamento en el tercer piso y respiré el aire de primavera. El viento era frio y el cielo dejaba ver la oscuridad primaveral. Estaba nublado y deprimente. Luna siempre me decía que el tiempo y yo éramos íntimos amigos y a veces creo que tiene razón… aunque me gustaría un poco de sol en mi vida.

Miré hacia el estacionamiento del edificio y caminé hacia allá para entrar a mi coche. Sentía fastidio hasta de manejar; necesitaba otro café.

Una muchacha de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes entraba a su coche. Mi querida Pansy Parkinson miró a mi dirección e hizo gestos para que la acompañara.

— Buenos días, agente— dijo Pansy sonriendo desde la ventana—. ¿Te llevo?

— Por favor— le dije con cara de súplica. Pansy asintió y me refugié en el cálido interior de aquel Toyota Yaris.

— Déjame adivinar; nuestro querido Draco Malfoy te sacó de la cama… y no como lo hacía antes, ¿cierto? — preguntó codeando mis costillas. Yo solo gruñí a tiempo que ella reía y encendía el motor.

Pansy Parkinson era la perito forense encargada de las autopsias y la toxicología en los casos de suicidio u homicidio. En definitiva, se encargaba de hacernos el trabajo más fácil a mi equipo y a la policía en general.

Eran cerca de las diez veinte cuando crucé la puerta de "Manifest", en el centro de la ciudad.

— Malfoy— llamé al muchacho de traje, alto, de cabello rubio y ojos grises oscuros. El muchacho me sonrió como siempre y caminó hacia mí con un humeante café en su zurda y archivos en la derecha.

— Mione, aquí está tu café… no soy tu secretario para que me pidas el café, ¿de acuerdo? Última vez— dijo Draco caminado conmigo hacia la oficina del jefe.

— Y tú no me llames Mione— dije gruñendo. Me llamaba así solo para molestarme. Cuando entré a la policía, a mis dulces 20, comencé en Homicidios. Cuando nos trasladaron a Manifest las cosas cambiaron y comencé a molestarme por el apodo… no tenía derecho a decírmelo, no ahora.

— Se llama Ángela Lestrange— dijo ignorando mi gruñido—, tiene 22 años, es estudiante de economía en la universidad y bastante buena alumna.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema en eso? — dije mientras recorría el pasillo, bebía mi café y miraba cómo él revisaba el archivo de aquella carpeta amarillenta opaca.

— Ve fantasmas— dijo Draco alzándose de hombros mientras seguíamos caminando.

Era usual hablar de fantasmas, espectros, duendes y hechiceros en esos pasillos que podíamos decirlo a viva voz.

La agencia Manifest, como les dije en un principio, era una rama de la policía federal, era la tercera rama entre Investigaciones y Homicidios. Nosotros nos encargábamos de lo esencial, de lo que la gente no ve, pero siente… y en un periodo de máximo dos días. El trabajo era estresante. Si un caso no se resolvía en el periodo máximo, podrías considerarte muerto; los fantasmas son más peligrosos que los humanos, y los humanos con estados de Psicosis eran peor.

Luna y yo éramos las únicas que podíamos resolver estos temas en el país –pues el resto estaba siendo entrenado– y por ello estábamos en aquel lugar, mientras que Draco y Theo eran encargados del legado espiritual y el exorcismo. Entrenados dos años en el Vaticano y entrenamiento constante en la agencia por el padre Longbottom. Cuando estábamos en segundo año de instituto nos reclutaron, al mismo tiempo que a Draco y a Harry, que estaban saliendo en cuarto año. Dicho año nos entrenaron y convirtieron en lo que somos. Estábamos entre el cielo y la tierra, dice Luna… Ya les contaré más en detalle de ellos.

— Qué novedad— dije rodando los ojos mientras Draco abría la puerta—, ¿hay alguien normal en este país?

— Tú no eres precisamente normal, Granger— dijo Harry Potter sonriendo tras su escritorio. Lo miré con una ceja alzada y bufé haciendo que el pelinegro estrechara sus ojos verdes en una risa burlona.

Era un hombre muy joven. Tenía apenas 30 años y ya era jefe de mi sección. De carácter apacible y dueño de una gran sonrisa. También había sido compañero de instituto, también había ido a la guerra y por ello también sentía las presencias; no era tan normal como aparentaba.

Se acercó al teléfono de escritorio y apretó un botón.

— Lavender, ¿llegó la agente Lovegood?

— _La agente Lovegood está aún en el caso con el agente Nott, señor. Aún no llegan, aunque deberían estar por llegar._

— Entonces cuando llegue dígale que venga a mi oficina

— _Sí, señor._

La comunicación fue cortada por Lavender.

— ¿Es la misma misión de ayer? — preguntó Draco.

— Sí— dijo Harry preocupado—, hoy en la mañana llegaron más detalles de lo ocurrido y fueron juntos a ver qué diablos estaba pasando. Ahora los necesito a los cuatro porque tengo que darles una información.

El teléfono repicó. Harry apretó el botón del altavoz.

— Dime— pidió Harry.

— _Señor… eh… los agentes acaban de llegar—_ Se escuchó a Lavender algo complicada

— Hágalos pasar.

— _Vienen mal heridos—_ advirtió a tiempo.

Luna entro a la habitación. Tenía su cabello rubio suelto y algo maltratado, al igual que su pálido rostro…estaba manchada con sangre al igual que su compañero. Theodore Nott, más conocido como Theo, alto, de cabello castaño, ojos almendra y de aspecto cansado.

Luna y Theo habían sido mis compañeros de curso en el instituto. Ella estaba estudiando Antropología, mientras que Theo se había ordenado como Sacerdote… lo cual dejó al primer año de carrera en Manifest.

— ¿Nos llamó señor? — preguntó Theo con voz miserable y el brazo derecho ensangrentado.

— ¿Qué les paso? — preguntó Harry preocupado mientras Draco y yo atendíamos a nuestros amigos. Vi que Luna tenía sujeto el brazo izquierdo. Entonces comprendí a qué se refería lavender.

— Herms… ¿podrías? —preguntó Luna tímidamente. Yo la escondí tras mi cuerpo—. El muchacho era algo agresivo— agregó mostrándome su brazo fuera de centro.

— Dios— murmuré poniendo mi mano en el brazo de mi amiga—. Cierra los ojos.

Luna obedeció. Un solo movimiento, una mueca de dolor y al fin mi amiga pudo tener su brazo en el lugar que le correspondía, aunque sudaba por culpa del dolor. El brazo estaba prácticamente roto y haberlo puesto en su lugar debió ser más que doloroso. Luna era una muchacha muy fuerte y era una de las mejores agentes… y mi mejor amiga junto con Ginny, claro.

Harry pidió que nos sentáramos. Luna y Theo debían dar el informe más tarde, así que el azabache de nuestro jefe nos entregó nuestros archivos del nuevo caso. Nada fuera de lo común; mujer que veía fantasmas y estos la atacaban y amenazaban en busca de "información".

— Apuesto un café a que es falso y es otra loca, jefe… como la mitad de nuestras investigaciones— dije mirando el expediente.

— Tú obedece, Granger— gruñó Harry—. Les dejo la misión a ustedes.

— ¿Y qué hay de Luna? — pregunté. Ella era mi compañera en estos casos.

— Mira cómo está… tiene que atenderse ese brazo y darme informes del que los dejo así, además, puede que este caso— dijo apuntando a Theo y a Luna—, tiene relación con el que tienen ahí… solo pido que investiguen y me den respuestas, ¿de acuerdo? —asentimos ante lo dicho—. Tuve una reunión con el señor Ryddle.

— ¿El sub director de investigaciones? —preguntó Draco.

— El mismo. El viejo bastardo tiene pensado cerrar paranormal— dijo gruñendo.

— Él no tiene ese poder— dije mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

— Él es portavoz de la palabra del Director Dumbledore— murmuró Harry complicado. Dumbledore había sido su albacea mientras estudiaban y le tenía un gran cariño—, al parecer la decisión está tomada.

— ¿Pero por qué? — preguntó esta vez la adolorida Luna.

— Dice que no es… creíble para un juicio— dijo levantando su verdosa mirada. Draco gruñó.

— No es justo que nos desacrediten así.

— Acéptalo, Draco— intervino Theo—, nadie va a creer que un fantasma obligó a tal persona a matar a otra; todos los enfermos psicópatas del país se subirían a ese carrito de la victoria.

— Hará una evaluación personalmente, en especial de este caso; la afectada es hija de una muy buena amiga de él y está cabreado con los de investigaciones porque se burlaron de ella… así que no la caguen— dijo mirándonos.

— ¿Los de investigaciones no tienen tino? —pregunté más para mí. Draco me miró.

— Está el imbécil de Ron Weasley ahí… ¿qué crees tú?

— Resuelvan este caso, si es posible, en menos de medio día.

— Eso es imposible, Harry— repliqué rodando los ojos para luego fulminar con la mirada a mi compañero por lo dicho de mi ex mejor amigo.

— Inténtalo— dijo Harry hundiéndose nuevamente en sus archivos. Levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí aún? ¡lárguense ya! — dijo Harry mientras se hundía otra vez en sus informes.

Los 4 salimos de la oficina mientras Luna me contaba lo sucedido.

— El hombre a quien perseguíamos era algo extraño— comenzó Luna con su voz suave mientras se arreglaba con una mano el cabello enmarañado. Draco tomaba nota en su pequeña libreta negra—. Era un hombre completamente normal, pero llegó un momento en que él hablaba y, pues… no era él.

— ¿Al fin un caso que valga la pena? — pregunté.

— Sí― afirmó entusiasmada―, el problema fue que el tipo, al no conseguir lo que quiso, me golpeó y bueno… casi me rompe el brazo y el de Theo de paso.

— ¿Y tú no defendiste a tu novia? — preguntó Draco a Theo quien recibió un golpe del mayor.

— Oye eso duele— se quejó Theo.

— Sí me defendió... se colocó en frente de mí y por eso tiene también el brazo casi roto— explicó Luna con voz dulce—. Y no es mi novio, Draco— dijo Luna algo molesta. Draco miró a Theo.

— Falta poquito— dijo Theo caminando con una sonrisa por delante de nosotras. Luna aprovechó y le dio una patada en el trasero con tal fuerza que hasta a mí me dolió.

Mientras se quejaba, Luna y yo miramos a un costado y sonreímos.

— Hola Fred— dijo Luna sonriendo.

Draco y Theo no podían ver a aquel muchacho, pero Luna y yo sí. Era el hermano de Ginny. Había participado en la guerra, al igual que Draco y Harry, y otros más, y había perdido la vida. Vestía aun su traje militar y en el casco estaba presente y notorio el agujero por el que pasó la bala fatal.

Era nuestro amigo cuando estudiábamos. Era del mismo año que Draco y Harry; el mejor amigo de este último. Cuando murió y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría nos contactó... desde entonces que trabaja con nosotros solo a cambio de un poco de compañía de sus seres queridos y algo de ayuda espiritual; aún está buscando su asunto pendiente, sin embargo, lamentablemente, los sellos espirituales de la agencia no permiten que Fred salga del edificio a menos que Harry haga el conjuro necesario y con ayuda del padre Longbottom… o de Theo que es casi lo mismo.

— ¿Qué nos tienes, Fred? — preguntó Luna sonriendo a su primer amor.

— _Lunita, ¿qué te pasó?_ — preguntó el fantasma flotando y acercándose, tratando de aliviar el dolor de mi amiga acariciándola con sus manos traslúcidas.

— Uno de tus fantasmagóricos amigos que posesionó a un hombre casi me rompió el brazo.

— _¿Un fantasma posesionó a un humano?_ — preguntó incrédulo. Nosotras asentimos—. _Creo que necesitan gente en archivos… puede ser Jack Sawyer_ — dijo Fred mientras nos acompañaba. Draco y Theo se alzaron de hombros. Ellos no tenían la maldición.

— ¿Y quién es ese? — pregunté.

— _Es un espíritu, dah_ — dijo Fred sonriendo. Luna y yo rodamos los ojos compartiendo la sonrisa—. _Dice que busca a una tal Emily Watson_.

— Y cómo sabes eso, Fred— pregunté ceñuda.

— _Hay fantasmas por toda la agencia. Ellos me han contado porque están muertos de miedo, así que me puse a averiguar_ — dijo Fred riendo por la analogía del "Muertos de miedo"

— ¿Cómo que fantasmas? Yo no veo nada— dije mirando a Luna. Ella se alzó de hombros.

— Yo tampoco los veo…

— _Son nuevos muertos; es difícil que los vean… como sea_ — dijo Fred flotando más alto—. _Vayan a los registros. Ahí hay información, en la última gaveta… o eso me dijo la vieja lechuza que tienen ahí._

— Tendremos que ver esos registros— murmuré

— Tenemos que tener a alguien en los archivos, no es justo que perdamos tiempo buscando nosotros la información— dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido—. Gracias Fred— dijo Luna sonriendo mientras Fred hacía una reverencia y volaba hacia el 3 piso; la consulta de Ginny.

— ¿Qué diablos dijo Fred? — preguntó Theo alzando su ceja izquierda.

— Que quien los atacó se llama, posiblemente, Jack Sawyer y que busca a una Emily Watson. Habrá que averiguar— comenté lo último en un suspiro.

— Estas dos están locas— murmuraron caminando tras de nosotras.

— Se morirían del miedo si vieran lo que nosotras vemos, así que no nos digan locas— dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño.

— Estuve en la guerra— dijo Draco con el mismo ceño fruncido—, no le temo a nada.

— Excepto a Hermione enojada, ¿no Malfoy?

— Sí, claro— dijo con ironía. Lo miré ceñuda por un momento y volví mi vista al frente. Pude percibir su miedo y sonreí.

Llegamos a la enfermería. Theo y Luna entraron bajo amenaza de Draco. Astoria Greengrass estaba de turno aquel día. Era una castaña pequeña y con mirada verdosa. Era médico forense y ayudaba a Pansy cuando había mucho trabajo. Cuando no, estaba en la consulta como doctora general y siempre tenía un interno que la ayudaba… ese día estaba sola.

— Theo, te he dicho mil veces que a las mujeres se les trata bien, o si no te rompen el brazo— explicó la castaña sonriendo—, ¿quién ganó la discusión?, ¿el novio o la novia?

— Te dicen que este engendro no es nada mío— dijo Luna, cancina, apuntando al castaño quien le cerraba un ojo. Luna rodó los ojos.

— Pues nosotros tenemos que irnos— dijo Draco tomándome de los hombros—, hay un caso qué resolver.

— Pero quiero…

— Nada— me interrumpió Draco sacándome de ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _"_ _¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!...yo no conozco a esa mujer, déjame en paz…por favor"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Lo miré alzando la ceja izquierda; no quería morir en esa chatarra por lo mal que manejaba mi compañero, así que le quité las llaves de su auto

— ¡Oye!, soy mayor que tú, me debes respeto.

— Pero tenemos el mismo rango, cariño— le dije subiéndome en el asiento del piloto mientras él me miraba resignado.

Mi compañero me indicaba el camino mientras tomábamos un rico café; él un expreso y yo uno con leche y chocolate. Sin azúcar por supuesto… el chocolate y el café hacen el amor en tu lengua… no puedes interrumpirlos con azúcar, es ley.

— Oye, Hermione— comenzó. Lo miré de reojo—, lo que ocurrió ese día en el tren…yo…

— Olvídalo Draco...son cosas que pasan. No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir— dije algo molesta apretando el manubrio con mis manos.

Ya me había olvidado de ese asunto –o eso me decía a mí misma–, pero lo que más me molestaba es que se disculpara; tenía la esperanza de que ese beso a medias habría sido sincero como los de antaño, y no un simple accidente al despedirnos en la estación. Estaba convenciéndome de eso, pero se sentía el sabor amargo de la confirmación… maldito Malfoy.

Con un gruñido suave de mi parte al saber que mi café se había enfriado llegamos a la casa…calle almendral Nº 5. Ahí una mujer nos abrió la puerta. Por su estructura ósea podía suponer que tenía aproximadamente unos 50 años de edad. Su cabello negro y rizado estaba comenzando a mancharse por canas. Estaba pálida y con los pómulos levantados; extremadamente delgada.

— ¿Sí? — dijo solo con la cabeza afuera de la casa.

— ¿Señora Lestrange? — pregunté. La mujer asintió.

— Buenos días, soy el agente Draco Malfoy de Investigaciones, ella es mi compañera, la agente Hermione Granger— dijo mientras mostrábamos nuestras placas de la policía que, a pesar de no ser netamente de Investigaciones, teníamos la autorización de decirlo.

La mujer miro por unos segundos a mi compañero con algo de desconfianza. Abrió un poco más la puerta para hablar mejor.

— … ¿vienen a burlarse como sus compañeros? — preguntó la mujer.

— No señora, vinimos a resolver el caso— dije—, no tenemos tiempo ni ganas para burlarnos de la gente...somos un departamento bastante ocupado.

— Mione— murmuró entre dientes mi compañero.

Entramos a la casa, Draco me tomó del brazo y me habló al oído.

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más sutil?, la mujer está asustada. No seas tan macho para tus cosas— dijo despacio mientras caminábamos tras la señora. Lo miré achinando los ojos.

— Estoy cansada porque un pelmazo de metro 90 me despertó a las nueve y media de la "madrugada" en mi día libre— dije enojada y zafándome de sus manos. Draco solo rodó los ojos y me siguió

La casa era pequeña y de un solo piso. Al lado derecho de la puerta estaba la sala y la cocina. Al lado izquierdo, el comedor… al fondo se encontraban varias puertas; ahí nos condujo la señora.

— Aquí está mi hija— informó en un susurro frente a la puerta—. Antes que nada, no quiero volver a escuchar burlas. Su departamento fue sumamente maleducado.

— Lamentamos el error— dijo Draco—. Ellos ya fueron castigados por su atrevimiento. Nosotros somos de otra ala del departamento federal— la mujer asintió y abrió la puerta.

— Ángela…Ángela, despierta mi amor—dijo la señora con suavidad. La muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro estaba tapada hasta el cuello. Dormía plácidamente…que envidia.

— Déjela descansar— le dije lo más amable que pude—, es sábado.

La mujer miró a su hija descansar y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

— … ¿quieren un café? — preguntó la señora saliendo de la habitación

— Claro.

La señora Lestrange nos sirvió unos cafés algo aguados…Draco seguía con su sonrisa mirando a la señora y yo no puedo fingir estar contenta y tranquila como él sabiendo que tenía una posible psicótica durmiendo a unos metros míos.

— Hace algunas semanas mi hija ha estado siendo atacada por algo… o alguien— comenzó Lestrange haciendo que me interesara por el relato y dejando de lado el aguoso café—. Hay veces que está durmiendo, me doy media vuelta y al volver la vista está suspendida en el aire desde la garganta…ya no sé qué hacer— murmuró lo último con la voz quebrada.

— Tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas— dijo Draco. Ella asintió—. ¿Viven solo ustedes dos?

— Sí. Mi esposo… ex esposo, vive en otro país desde que Ángela cumplió los 3 años. Somos solo las dos.

— ¿En qué trabaja, señora Lestrange?

— Soy agente inmobiliario— dijo la mujer sonriendo orgullosa—. Mi casa es humilde, pero nos gusta; es suficiente para nosotras.

Algo extraño sentí en mi espalda. Era la presencia indiscutible de un fantasma... ¡por fin un caso que valía la pena! Corrí hasta la habitación de Ángela mientras que su madre y mi compañero me seguían intrigados.

Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta entreabierta. Draco se colocó a mi espalda mientras que la madre de la chica miraba desde otro ángulo, a mi lado. Ángela estaba tapada, pero algo, o alguien, movió la cobija de la muchacha.

— Esto parece una película de Hitchcock— murmuró Draco en mi oído mientras sentía que revolvía su bolso en busca de sus implementos en caso de exorcismo.

— Espera a ver qué ocurre y luego saquemos conclusiones.

— Estaré preparado.

La muchacha despertó y abrió sus ojos hacia mí. Pude notar que estaba mirando algo, y no precisamente a mí...algo que ni siquiera yo podía ver. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

— ¿Ves algo?

— Nada— murmuré algo asustada.

Ángela al parecer vio algo más, pues abrió aún más los ojos asustada y se lanzó al piso tapándose la cabeza. Comenzó a gritar de dolor.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no sé quién demonios es! — logró articular entre gritos Ángela. Podía ver claramente como marcas de puño se marcaban en su espalda.

— Suficiente— susurré para que Draco tomara a la muchacha en brazos y la sacara de ahí mientras decía sus "hechizos" en latín.

Yo me quedé.

Sentía una opresión distinta en la habitación, como si de repente el aire se hubiese cargado de humedad; costaba respirar.

Recorrí la habitación de la muchacha mientras revisaba las cosas con la vista. ¿Tendría, efectivamente, relación con el fantasma que atacó a Luna y Theo aquella mañana? Tenía muchas dudas respecto a eso, pero pensaba develarlas.

Me coloqué mis guantes de látex –manía adquirida de mis años en homicidios– para no comprometer evidencia. Libros de economía, diario de vida, hojas secas, tierra, un muñeco... esperen, ¿tierra?, esto podría significar varias cosas… pero la palabra "tierra de cementerio" me rondaba en la cabeza. Había visto varios casos en este tiempo respecto a la tierra de cementerio y todas habían sido desastrosas. Busqué entre los cuadernos y no pude ver nada más que números… odio las matemáticas desde segundo grado.

— _¡Emily! —_ susurraron a mi espalda. Al voltearme, por supuesto, no había nada.

— De acuerdo— me dije al no ver al susurrante—, esto es mucho más extraño.

— ¿Hermione, estás bien? — preguntó Draco con la mano en la sien.

— Sí, Draco— dije caminando hacia él estirando mi mano—. ¿Estás bien?

— Me duele la cabeza.

— Relájate— me acerqué a él y tomé su mano—, alguien está aquí y no puedo verlo. Debe ser eso.

— De acuerdo, vamos— dijo sacándome de la habitación.

Un dolor incómodo golpeó mi lado derecho. Era algo similar a un codazo, pero era leve… suave. Me removí incómoda para luego ver a Ángela.

Me daba la espalda. Tenía lesiones y manchas de sangre en la parte superior, cerca de las escápulas. Se veía delgada, muy delgada tras la camisa de dormir.

— Hay que sacarla de aquí— informé. Me senté frente a ella y la miré de lleno. Sus ojos oscuros me devolvían la vista asustada—. Soy la agente Granger. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Ángela?

— Veintidós— dijo la chica con voz suave.

— Veintidós… y yo me pregunto… con veintidós años ¿no se te pasó por la cabeza de que te estabas metiendo en algo indebido? — pregunté a la chica achinando los ojos.

— ¿De qué habla? — preguntó Lestrange madre mirándome y a su hija.

— Hay una tierra extraña en su habitación. ¿Estuviste jugando con los muertos, cierto? —pregunté seria, a lo que Ángela me confirmó las sospechas asintiendo avergonzada con la cabeza.

— Mis amigas me dijeron que era un juego… yo…

— Niña— interrumpí—, con los muertos no se juega...porque si lo haces quedarás mirándolos por toda la eternidad... y no precisamente solo en la tierra ¿me entiendes? — le pregunté mientras ella derramaba lágrimas de culpa—. Lo siento, Ángela, acabas de ganarte la maldición. Nunca más volverás a estar tranquila.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó su madre asustada, al igual que su hija.

— Que por culpa de sus pseudo amigas, ahora verá fantasmas para siempre— dije mirando a la señora Lestrange. Luego miré a la chica—. ¿Entiendes? — ella asintió con la cabeza—. Yo no entiendo con signos, ¿cómo se dice?

— Sí, agente Granger— dijo la muchacha de dulce voz con los ojos húmedos.

— Eso está mejor.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca este ente? — preguntó Draco con su Libreta.

— A veces descanso… pero generalmente a una tal Emily Watson— respondió la traumatizada muchacha, mirando un punto en su camiseta. Supongo que cavilando su nuevo don.

— Bien… Señora Lestrange, ¿puede ir a la habitación de Ángela y traernos una muda de ropa? no quiero que se cambie sola en esa habitación. Yo no puedo verlo y ella… prefiero no arriesgarla. La llevaremos a la agencia— Lestrange asintió—, allá nuestra psicóloga nos ayudará. Por favor.

— Claro— dijo la madre de Ángela caminado a la habitación.

Luego de un rato trajo lo necesario para que Ángela se vistiera; faltaban diez minutos para el medio día.

Caminé hacia Draco para taparle los ojos y voltearlo.

— No verás a una chica de 22 años desnudarse ¿de acuerdo? — Amenacé.

— No me interesa— dijo mirando hacia la habitación de la muchacha—. Me intriga esto… Siento algo que jamás había sentido en todo este tiempo como tu compañero en paranormal— murmuró—. Es una energía maligna, pero está ocultando algo. A penas fui a buscarte, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. No entiendo, ¿por qué busca a esa tan Emily Watson?... ¿por qué sigue atormentándola si sabe que ella no sabe dónde está?

— Cuando uno trata de hablar con un espíritu, le promete ayudarlo a buscar eso que dejó pendiente…para mala suerte de Ángela, se metió con el fantasma equivocado— expliqué torciendo el gesto.

— ¿Por qué equivocado?

— Porque este fantasma tiene algo con su familia― expliqué mirándolo de lleno―. Ningún fantasma se queda demasiado tiempo…

— … a menos que sea un demonio o alguien de su familia― murmuró Draco comprendiendo—. Llamaré a Harry.

Ángela estaba lista. Solo faltaba que Ginny la evaluara y nos diera un perfil psicológico para saber a qué nos estábamos enfrentando.

La señora Lestrange cerró la casa y fue junto con nosotros y su hija a la agencia.

— Por cierto— dijo mientras se sentaba atrás junto con Ángela—, mi nombre es Bellatrix. Disculpen mi descortesía— dijo la madre de Ángela.

— Discúlpenos también a nosotros— dije. Draco me miró feo y divertido—. Está bien, solo a mí; no ha sido un buen día— informé mirando a mi compañero el cual simplemente sonrió, haciéndome sentir como quinceañera de nuevo.

— Mierda— murmuré mientras arrancaba el auto de vuelta a la agencia.

* * *

Buenas! Bienvenidos a Psicosis!

Decidí subir este bebé aquí porque me lo han pedido. Debo decir que esta es una de mis primeras historias originales y que quise adapatar al Dramione para que llegase a más gente. La historia está terminada, así que calma ejejje

Espero que les guste y me digas qué tal.

un beso gigante a toooooodos los que están conmigo y me apoyan en mis locuras.

besos!

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click sí te gustó y quieres más


	2. Chapter 2

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de **la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR.** Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está **disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,** con la **autoría de AliceMlfy** (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio "

Capítulo Beteado por Victorie Malfoy (Gracias hermanita 3)

Los leo abajo

* * *

Capítulo Segundo

Las calles a esa hora estaban congestionadas, mas no como en los días de semana. A pesar de que el camino fue tranquilo, había algo que me ponía los nervios de punta; Ángela estaba mirando el camino muy, pero muy intranquila. Cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás, hacia un lado y otro del vehículo, como si algo la siguiera. Se abrazaba a su madre y se tapaba los ojos con el cuello de ella mientras Bellatrix acariciaba la cabeza de su hija cuando, al parecer, veía algo.

Al llegar a la agencia y cruzar la puerta, Theo, con el brazo derecho completamente inmovilizado, nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes, señorita— dijo a Ángela galantemente, haciendo sonrosar a la muchacha. Luna tomó por sorpresa una de sus orejas, jalándosela con su mano buena. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en el mismo estado que el de Theo―. Si tú no me quieres, buscaré el amor en otros brazos— dramatizó Theo fingiendo el llanto mientras Luna rodaba los ojos y sin soltar la oreja de su compañero nos encaminábamos al tercer piso; la oficina de Ginny.

Me adelanté a los demás al llegar al tercer piso. Ángela estaba algo mareada y se detuvieron en el pasillo. Abrí un poco la puerta. Ahí, mi amiga ordenaba unos papeles con el ceño fruncido. Su cabello largo y rojizo, que normalmente estaba suelto, estaba en una cola alta. Tenía a Fred y a Harry en frente. El fantasma estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a Harry.

— _Sé que estás con mi hermana, y lamentablemente no puedo patearte el trasero, jefe._

— Fred— dijo Harry tratando de mirar un punto en la habitación; Harry solo podía escucharlo—, eres mi mejor amigo…

— _Fui… estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas?_ — interrumpió Fred sonriendo. Estaba haciéndoselo difícil.

— Sabes que quiero a Gin— dijo mortificado y desordenándose el cabello con una mano.

— _Lo sé desde que estábamos en último año y te quedabas mirándola como imbécil desde el segundo piso del instituto, sin saber si confesarle lo que sentías o lanzarte de cabeza al cemento desde esa altura._

— ¡Fred! — llamó Ginny con el ceño fruncido—, deja de jugar… Harry me pidió que nos mudarnos juntos.

— _¡Por fin!_

Fred sonrió y trato de abrazar a su hermana.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Me abraza— dijo Ginny sonriendo algo triste.

— Qué daría yo por verte y abrazarte de nuevo, hermano.

— _Lo mismo digo, hermano. Ahora cuñado_ — dijo el fantasma abrazándolo.

— Te abraza ahora— Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró. Maldición a medias, decía mi jefe

— Ahora sí te digo a lo que venía— dijo Harry sonriendo y mirando de lleno a Ginny—… necesito todos los informes que se han archivado este último tiempo; tengo un fantasma que puede materializarse y poseer personas, y es el mismo que atacó a Lovegood y a Nott.

— Esto es grave― dijo Ginny.

— _Iré a preguntarle a Pansy… para que hable con esa lechuza—_ dijo Fred desapareciendo por el piso.

— Me voy— Harry besó los labios de mi amiga. Vi como el resto de mis compañeros estaban por llegar, y ayudando un poco a mis amigos, golpeé la puerta para no pillarlos desprevenidos.

— Ginny, ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunté.

— S... sí.

— En eso quedamos Weasley— dijo Harry al vernos entrar—, quiero los informes que traiga tu hermano y dile que alguien los lleve a mi oficina ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro— dijo Ginny. Harry salió de ahí raudo. Las relaciones entre colegas eran prohibidas, al menos en el mismo departamento

— ¿Eso era lápiz labial? — preguntó Draco por lo bajo a Theo.

— No sé, yo no me ando fijando en los labios de los hombres— dijo Theo mirándolo—. Creo que era carmesí— dedujo murmurando a lo que Draco asintió.

Entramos a la estancia. La oficina era muy acogedora y el ventanal daba a la ciudad que en ese momento estaba gris por culpa de las nubes que amenazaban con botar cualquier rastro de felicidad en aquella extraña primavera. Nos sentamos en los sillones y Ginny nos acompañó.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Ginny a tiempo que Draco le pasaba los informes.

— Muchacha de 22 años, jugo con tierra que parece ser de cementerio y ahora un fantasma la atormenta... su nombre es Jack Sawyer, el mismo que atacó a Luna y Theo—dije cansina con la mano en mi sien.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? — preguntó mi amiga—, te noto cansada.

— Nada— respondí—, solo que un bestia me despertó a las nueve treinta en mi día libre— Ginny rio y se levantó de su asiento para extender la mano a Ángela.

— Soy la doctora Ginevra Weasley, la psicóloga del edificio. Te haré una revisión psicológica y para eso necesito que estemos solas… ¿estás de acuerdo? — preguntó.

Siempre ocurría… pero nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme. La muchacha cuando estaba asintiendo apareció del piso Fred. Voló justo atrás de Ginny y cuando iba a hablar Ángela comenzó a gritar al verlo. Draco y Theo se colocaron delante de nosotras mientras que Luna y yo intentábamos ver.

— ¿ _Qué pasa_? — preguntó Fred

— Tranquila, Ángela, es mi hermano, se llama Fred

— Es nuestro amigo— intenté decir.

— ¡Es un fantasma!, ¡No pueden tener a un fantasma de amigo! — vociferó.

— _Racista_ — dijo Fred cruzándose de brazos. La muchacha se calmó al ver que Ginny lo miraba sonriendo—. _Gracias, señorita, no te haré daño_ — se dirigió a Ginny—. _Solo quería decirte que los registros están listos y tenemos muchísima información de Emily Watson. Sin embargo, están en la última gaveta._

— ¿La de la escalera oxidada? — preguntó Draco.

— Dime que la cambiaron— pedí.

— _No… no la han cambiado. Tienen que ir al archivo, porque, por supuesto, la vieja lechuza no los bajará por ustedes_ — dijo Fred sonriendo con malicia.

— Gracias— dijo Ginny sonriendo. Fred, con el ceño de extrañeza volvió por donde había aparecido—. Estás bastante normal… normal para una persona que nunca había visto un fantasma en su vida. Vamos, vayan y en una hora vuelven por ella.

Asentí a mi amiga. Bellatrix besó la cabeza de su hija, la abrazó y caminó junto a nosotros.

— ¿Le apetecería un café? — preguntó Draco.

— De acuerdo— dijo sonriendo la madre de Ángela saliendo con el alto muchacho.

Caminamos afuera. Tomé la mano buena de Luna y dejé que Theo y Draco se llevaran a la señora. Mi compañero me miró con intriga y yo negué con la cabeza para que no se preocuparan. Cuando entraron al elevador, Luna exteriorizó mi pensamiento.

— Necesitamos información y la necesitamos ya— dijo la rubia mirándome seria.

— Haz la llamada— dije solemne.

— Fred— llamó. El pelirrojo se materializó frente a nosotros.

— _¿Qué desea el amor de mi muerte?_ — dijo sonriendo. Luna sonrió con nostalgia.

— Necesitamos que recopiles información en la calle.

— Es imperativo que tengamos más información paranormal. Yo no puedo ver a Jack Sawyer— dije mirándolo.

— _¿Es eso posible?_ — preguntó Fred a tiempo que Luna me miraba extrañada. Yo asentí avergonzada.

— Saben que yo no nací con el don. Puede que esto tenga mis límites.

— _Está bien… iré. Le pediré a Harry la autorización ahora._

— Ten cuidado, por favor— dijo Luna suplicante.

— _Lo tendré. Estaré en una hora aquí, lo prometo_ — y Fred desapareció.

Luna suspiró con resignación.

Años atrás, en el colegio, mientras ella estaba con Rolf Scamander –mi abogado personal, por cierto– Fred estaba locamente enamorado de la rubia. Cuando Rolf y ella terminaron a principios del segundo semestre, Fred y Luna tuvieron un hermoso romance en el último año del pelirrojo… hasta que lo reclutaron para la guerra.

— A veces pienso que tú eres el asunto pendiente de Fred— dije de repente. Luna sin mirarme y solo sonriendo, respondió.

— A veces también lo pienso… me prometió que sería feliz. Cuando se fue me dijo que encontraría el amor verdadero… le dije que él era mi amor verdadero— murmuró la muchacha con el brazo vendado—. Bueno— dijo respirando hondo tratando de deshacerse de cualquier sentimiento de nostalgia—, te ayudaré en este caso. Después de todo es lo único que puedo hacer para "vengarme" de quien me dejó el brazo hecho puré— dijo mostrando sus vendas y caminando hacia el elevador.

— ¿Qué te dijo Astoria?

— Que si no encuentro a alguien que me componga le brazo por arte de magia, tendré una linda licencia por 1 mes.

— Muchísimo tiempo… ¿qué haré sin ti?

— No sé— dijo mirando el cielo del elevador al que nos acabábamos de subir—, tal vez disfrutar de Draco tranquila.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunté mientras apretaba el botón para bajar al sótano.

— Ay, vamos Mione— dijo Luna sonriendo mientras yo gruñía por el apodo—, toda la agencia rumorea que tú y Draco han vuelto… o lo intentan.

— ¡DETENGAN EL ASCENSOR! — Gritaron desde afuera interrumpiendo mi grito de respuesta negativa. Coloqué mi mano en la puerta justo antes de que se cerrara.

— Pansy— Saludó Luna al ver a la muchacha entrar con la cara roja de cansancio.

— Por poco y no llego— dijo la morena—, ¿a dónde van?

— A los archivos… ¿de dónde vienes? — pregunté

— De ver a Blaise— dije rodando los ojos—. Será muy inteligente y el jefe de Homicidios pero no entiende las indirectas directas— dijo acomodándose la melena—. Sin comentarios… Qué buscan en los archivos.

— Necesitamos información de Jack Sawyer y Emily Watson— dijo Luna entre risas.

— He leído de ellos en el archivo que Fred me pide que acomode— dijo sonriendo—...Emily Watson murió a la edad de 28 años...en el año 1960.

— ¿Y qué sabes de Sawyer? — pregunté mientras llegábamos al sótano y caminábamos junto a nuestra querida perito.

— Sawyer murió en 1959, asesinado por un tal—- Pansy miró el cielo—… déjenme recordar— chasqueó los dedos y nos miró con una sonrisa, recordando—… Arius Lombardo, prometido de Emily Watson.

— Qué memoria— dijo Luna mientras yo asentía—… Gracias, querida Parkinson.

— De nada. Nos vemos, hermosas, y cuidado con esa escalera que está que se cae— dijo guiñando un ojo, entrando al lado izquierdo del pasillo donde rezaba "Zona de Autopsias"

Mientras entrabamos en los archivos, la sala donde se encontraban miles y miles de datos no pasados a computadora, vimos en el fondo a madame Pince, la vieja lechuza encargada del archivo. Era una mujer sesentona de cabello rubio –mal tinturado por cierto– que odiaba los visitantes. Teníamos una mesa y los estantes gigantescos con más de 3 metros de altura.

Según el libro de inventario, polvoroso e incómodo, los informes de Emily Watson estaban en lo más alto y solo había una escalera… una que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

— ¡Madame Pince! — grité. La mujer me miró con odio—, ¿tiene una escalera mejor?

— Esa es la que está. El gobierno no gasta dinero en escaleras… el gobierno de este país no gasta en nada que tenga referencia con la seguridad nacional en físico de este país, lo único que le interesa son esas estúpidas computadoras que…

— Gracias, madame— dije cortando su perorata, algo incomoda—. En serio— dije mirando a Luna en susurro—, necesitamos un mejor archivero.

— Pero mientras tanto… tendrás que sácalos tú; yo no puedo— se justificó mi amiga mostrándome su brazo roto con una enorme sonrisa.

— Lo sé, no tienes por qué pedírmelo— gruñí.

Subí en la gran escalera de metal que se movía en aquel estante...busqué detenidamente hasta que al fin lo encontré. Me estiré para agarrarlo y cuando al fin lo tuve, la escalera cedió. Un golpe en mi trasero me hizo dar cuenta de que me había caído de la escalera con los archivos bien apretados en mi pecho. Ahora sí, adiós a la maldita escalera.

Miré a mi amiga. Estaba asustada y aliviada de que estuviera bien.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. Las escaleras y yo no somos amigas desde aquella vez.

— Cuando comenzaste a ver fantasmas…

— Sí…

— Alégrate; ahora tu trasero es un poco más plano— dijo Luna sonriendo aliviada.

— Sí, con esto me quedé sin trasero— dije levantándome. Sentí un dolor en mi cola que hizo que abriera la boca de dolor. Al estirarme sentí alivio y pude, al fin y con cuidado, sentarme frente a mí compañera.

— Las escaleras son la muerte— dijo Luna

— Esas escaleras son la muerte— rectifiqué—. Al fin descansan en el infierno— murmuré.

— Y, además, eres demasiado brusca.

— La historia de mi vida— dije mientras ponía el archivo arriba de la mesa y colocaba mis brazos en ella para apoyar mi cabeza—. Según Draco, soy muy macho para mis cosas, por eso me caigo… dice que soy muy brusca.

— Pero es cierto— reiteró Luna—, eres muy macho—dijo a tiempo que la miraba incrédula

— Mala persona— dije riendo.

Revisamos el expediente de Watson. Era una muchacha normal, pero tenía un gran archivo.

Era una muchacha de buena posición, pero para la fecha muy revolucionaria. Estudiaba y quería ser médico. Por sus actividades en la universidad y las grandes influencias de su padre, fue víctima de secuestro, intento de violación y robos a mano armada, y todos aquellos sucesos impedidos por un solo hombre…Jack Sawyer.

Al parecer, él era uno de los mejores detectives de los Estados Unidos, y fue transferido a nuestro país en la década de los 50. Específicamente a nuestro edificio.

Estuvo todo ese tiempo tratando de mantener a salvo a la señorita Watson, pero al parecer, y según los archivos de la prensa rosa de la época, se enamoraron y tuvieron un romance a espaldas de todos, pero la muchacha tenía prometido.

Según los registros, su padre había comprometido a la muchacha muchísimo antes que ella pudiese siquiera leer, y su prometido al saberse traicionado se vengó.

Jack Sawyer fue asesinado por un tiro en la espalda el 5 de marzo de 1959 por el prometido de la muchacha; Arius Lombardo. Fue condenado culpable en 1960 y sentenciado a muerte en la silla eléctrica, cuando la pena de muerte era legal, en 1963.

Se encontró un descendiente de la fatídica pareja. Un hijo bastardo que fue encargado a una familia luego de que Emily muriera en el parto en 1960, tres años antes de que condenaran a Lombardo.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó Luna. Yo la miré incrédula y bufé

— ¿Te parece poco, colega?, esa relación era bastante maldita.

— No puedo describirla mejor— concedió suspirando—, pero ¿qué busca Jack de la pobre de Ángela?

— No lo sé. Y eso es lo que nuestra querida y amada Ginny nos dirá.

— ¿A qué familia fue entregada? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Quién?

— El bebé— preguntó Luna con tono de obviedad.

Revisé nuevamente el expediente. El bebé había sido adoptado por el primo del condenado Lombardo. Los apellidos del hombre solo era una inicial (M.L), pero algo me hizo clic en la cabeza al ver el nombre extraño.

— ¿Quién diablos puede llamarse Abraxas? — preguntó Luna al aire. Tomé los archivos y me levanté de la mesa, siendo imitada por Luna— ¿A dónde vas?

— Necesito encontrar a Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué?

— … tengo una corazonada.

— ¿Tú con corazonadas? — preguntó incrédula la rubia.

— Eso pasa cuando no hay café en mi sistema— dije rodando los ojos. Luna asintió convencida—… ¿quieres uno?, yo lo necesito con urgencia

— Te acepto un té— me dijo tocando le timbre del elevador mientras yo reía con el archivo en la mano y asentía.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso, nos encontramos con Astoria dándole algunas indicaciones a un hombre alto de cabello castaño rapado. Era bastante macizo y con cara de incertidumbre. Al acercarnos pudimos "saber" quién era.

— Las personas que atendemos aquí, Goyle, son a los agentes. Si tenemos suerte tenemos a tres por día… hay algunos días que no tenemos gente, así que si quieres ser interno aquí, tendrás que tener paciencia o tendrás que irte a la sala de autopsias con Pansy, ¿está claro?

— Sí, doctora— dijo el muchacho agachando su cabeza. Astoria se dio media vuelta y miró a Luna con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — preguntó la castaña. Luna retrocedió un paso al ver a la pequeña acercarse mientras el grandote nombrado Goyle entraba a un cuarto cercano.

— Ayudando a Mione a buscar información— se justificó mi amiga haciéndome gruñir.

— Qué no me llames así.

— Granger…

— Yo no le dije que viniera, ella decidió ayudarme— respondí alzando las manos en defensa, con archivos incluidos—, y concuerdo contigo en lo de la licencia, a propósito.

— Pero no quiero licen…

— Ten— interrumpió Astoria entregándole el papel—, ya lo llevé a recursos humanos. Esta es la copia, así que te vas a casa

— Pero ni siquiera está tan roto como para…

— … un mes, señorita— interrumpió Astoria—, un mes.

— Está bien— se resignó Luna tomando el papel y guardándolo en su pantalón—, pero deja que me quede hasta que termine mi turno...quiero ver qué pasa con Sawyer— la pequeña rubia suspiró y miró a Luna con la ceja alzada y resignada.

— Tu turno termina en dos horas… pero está bien. Luego te vas a casa. Hermione, tú te encargas de que no salga del departamento nada más que para lo mínimo… no puede manejar tampoco.

— Pero si mi auto es automá…

— Prometido— interrumpí a la rubia sonriendo. Astoria frunció el ceño y miró al recibidor.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Escuché algo, pero…

— Tory— llamó Goyle, interrumpiéndola—, herido en la 4.

— Gracias Greg. Nos vemos— y guiñando su verdoso ojo se perdió en una oficina cercana, dejándonos intrigadas.

Luna y yo nos despedimos con la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería. Le estaba contando lo que había averiguado en casa de las Lestrange cuando un tipo se colocó en frente de mí, haciendo que me detuviera.

Su aspecto era de enfado. Se veía sucio y sus ojos eran muy oscuros, casi negros. Era gordo y usaba una gorra roja. Me resultaba muy familiar, pero no entendía por qué.

— Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo? — pregunté.

— _Puedes escucharme—_ dijo con voz de ultra tumba y cambiando su rostro de molesto a sorprendido.

— Qué demonios…— murmuré. Miré a Luna quien me miraba extrañada—, Luna, ¿qué pasa?

— Dímelo tú, con quién hablas.

Miré a mi amiga y luego al sorprendido hombre frente a mí y comenzaron a aparecer muchísimos hombres y mujeres de la nada, cruzando las paredes. Me hice para atrás y parpadeé varias veces.

— _Ayúdeme._

— _Él está cerca._

— _Tenemos miedo._

— _No podemos irnos._

— _Ayúdennos por favor._

Puse un pie hacia atrás a tiempo que veía a Draco solo caminar hacia nosotras. Él miraba el rededor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hace tanta gente aquí? — preguntó mi compañero mirándome con los ojos achinados.

— ¿Puedes verlos? — pregunté alarmada.

— Son personas… ¿qué tienen de raro? — bufó.

— Yo no veo nada— dijo Luna con su dulce voz. Miré a mi compañera asustada. Pensé entonces en nuestro caso.

— Luna, ve donde Ginny y dile que no se le ocurra liberar a Ángela por ahora… si ella puede ver a Jack Sawyer es probable que también pueda ver a estas personas.

Luna asintió seria y salió corriendo hacia el elevador que por suerte estaba abierto… ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

* * *

Síp... adivinaron; estoy colocándolo a la par con Wattpad. Espero que les guste. en ambas plataformas estará disponible. Háganme saber cuál les gusta más, así no me lío tanto. a demás, me dio miedito publicarlo aquí al principio... es mi bebé ejejeje.

besos!

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

v

 _Click si quieres la tercera parte_


	3. Chapter 3

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net, con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio "

Los leo abajo

* * *

Capítulo tercero

Respiré un par de veces por la nariz para tranquilizarme. Comencé a analizar a las criaturas frente a mí. Eras más sólidas de lo que era Fred; más sólidas que cualquier otro fantasma que hubiese visto antes. No entendía qué diablos ocurría.

Miré a Draco a mi lado. Estaba sentado junto a mí con el expediente de Watson en las piernas mientras aquellos hombres, mujeres y niños, nos miraban con los ojos oscuros. Draco tomó mi mano como hacía años no lo hacía. Enlazó sus dedos con los míos, como aquella vez cuando esperaba el resultado del examen de matemáticas decisivo en mi segundo año; tenía miedo… ambos teníamos miedo. Decidí entonces enfrentar esto que ocurría, aunque estuviese muerta de miedo.

— ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

— _Dinos_ — dijeron varios

— ¿Hace cuánto murieron? — pregunté sin vacilar. Draco me miró extrañado.

— _Yo hace 3 meses._

— _Yo hace dos días_

— _Yo después de Hallowee_ n— dijeron unos pocos

— _Yo también_

— _Y yo—_ dijeron otros

Miré el cielo con el ceño fruncido y torcí el gento, pensando y sacando cuentas. Draco me miraba con curiosidad.

— Granger, ¿me dirás qué diablos pasa?

— Cuando un alma está así de sólida— dije apuntando a la gente y tratando de detener el inminente dolor de cabeza—, es porque no ha pasado el portal. Han quedado atrapados en la tierra y no podrán pasar al otro mundo. Los hospitales están repletos de ellos, pero hay que ser muy sensitivo para verlos; ni siquiera Ginny, Pansy o Luna, que nacieron con el don, pueden verlos. Me sorprende que yo los esté viendo— murmuré lo último—… y me sorprende más que tú puedas verlos— dije mirándolo de lleno.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Halloween? —preguntó el rubio consternado y obviando mi duda.

— La celebración original de Halloween es la celebración de la apertura de los portales. Estos hacen que las almas vayan al otro plano. Si mueres después de Halloween, vagas por un año en la tierra.

— _Y si tienes temas pendientes, te quedas por más tiempo y te vuelves así de traslúcido_ — dijo Fred apareciendo cerca, sonriendo. Draco abrió la boca y dejó de respirar.

Esta vez fui yo la que tomó su mano.

El platino estaba en shock. Fred, Harry, Draco, Blaise Zabini y otros más de su clase fueron reclutados para la guerra en su último año, y todos fueron parte del mismo pelotón. Mi compañero había sido el encargado de correr con el cuerpo inerte de Fred en hombros mientras escapaban del bombardeo mientras que Harry se ocupaba de llevar a un Zabini en estado de shock al refugio donde Longbottom los esperaba.

Draco siempre se sintió culpable de que la bala alcanzara a su amigo pelirrojo.

— Perdóname— logró articular Draco, con los ojos fijos en Fred. Una lágrima salió del ojo izquierdo de mi compañero. El pelirrojo sonrió, acercándose.

— _No hiciste nada malo_ — dijo Fred acariciando el cabello de Draco—, _has hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando a mi hermanita y a mis niñas preciosas, no tienes que pedir perdón; no fue tu culpa. Yo desobedecí tu orden de mantenerme abajo_ — el fantasma me miró y me acarició el rostro. Pude sentir solo una suave brisa—. _No tienes nada de qué culparte. Ahora, que puedes verme, podremos jugar cartas_ — Fred alzó sus cejas divertido, haciendo sonreír a Draco. Fred miró la multitud y luego nos miró—. _Creo que tienen que ir donde Ginny a explicar esto. Necesitamos datos y yo necesito decirles qué encontré._

Fred voló hasta el tercer piso sin esperar respuesta a tiempo que Draco y yo nos levantábamos. Los fantasmas de ojos negros nos siguieron caminando.

— Necesitamos que se queden, por favor— pedí amablemente.

— _Queremos ayuda—_ dijeron algunos.

— Lo sé, pero si no nos dejan hacer nuestro trabajo, no podremos ayudarlos.

Los fantasmas comenzaron a retroceder a tiempo que Draco y yo nos subíamos al elevador.

— Eso ha sido muy tenebroso— murmuró Draco aún con la mano entre mis dedos y secaba su lágrima con el dorso de su otra mano.

— Lo sé.

— Ellos caminan— acotó Draco complicado.

— Aún son parte de este mundo… al año podrán flotar y los que siguen podrán volar. Depende de cuánto tiempo se queden— murmuré con el son de la macarena como canción de elevador en mis oídos—. Fred lleva 10 años…

— Pobre Fred…

Con algo de miedo y nervio nos soltamos de las manos cuando llegamos al tercer piso. Entramos a la oficia de Ginny que nos esperaba preocupada junto a Luna.

— ¿Qué es eso que dice Fred que ven? — preguntó la muchacha muy rápido.

— _Hermana, redacta_ — dijo Fred sentado en el escritorio, riendo.

Miré a un costado. Ángela Lestrange estaba sentada en un rincón, mirando a Fred con desconfianza.

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunté

— Mejor… creo que más tranquila.

— Y asumiendo que los veré de por vida— murmuró la chica.

— Bienvenida al club— dijo Luna alzando los hombros. Ángela sonrió.

Miré a Ginny sentarse en el escritorio junto a su hermano y torcí el gesto. Luna se tocaba la cabeza con su mano buena. Se sentía la presión.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? — pregunté a Fred.

— _Me encontré con Sawyer en la calle_ — dijo serio. Me senté al lado de Luna mientras que Draco se colocaba tras de mí—. _Cerca de aquí. Está buscando a Watson… cuando me preguntó le dije que había muerto, no me creyó y me golpeó._

— ¿Cómo que te golpeó, Fred? — dijo Ginny levantándose para mirarlo de lleno.

— _Me golpeó… no entiendo cómo._

— ¿Qué pasa si te golpean? —preguntó Draco confundido.

— _Puedo desintegrarme_ — dijo Fred complicado—. _Si eso ocurre…_

— No te veremos ni en este mundo ni en el otro— murmuró Draco interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Tienes idea de la gravedad del asunto?

— _Sí, Draco… lo sé_ — murmuró Fred para luego mirar a su hermana—. _El problema aquí es que este tipo se puede materializar. Los fantasmas del lobby están aterrados; este tipo puede poseer cosas y atacar a otros fantasmas. Ya vieron cómo desintegraba a uno de un solo golpe… y está en la entrada de Manifest. No se irá hasta que Ángela lo haga_ — dijo a tiempo que Ángela subía sus pies al sillón, con algo de miedo—. _Solo por las protecciones de la agencia el tipo no ha podido entrar porque sabe que, si lo hace, quedará atrapado._

— Trabajó aquí— dije recordando los expedientes—. Él sabe de Manifest.

— La agencia está en peligro— exteriorizó Ginny.

— _Los fantasmas del lobby se arriesgaron a quedarse en este edificio por una eternidad con la esperanza de que les den protección._

— Entonces es peligroso— dijo Harry apareciendo de repente, haciendo que todos diéramos un salto con su acompasado grito corto—. ¿Ven fantasmas y se asustan conmigo? Ni que fuera tan feo— murmuró—. Busquen a la dueña de la casa pasa que nos dé acceso a ella. Necesitan verlo.

— Eso haremos— murmuré—, pero no confío en que podré verlos.

— O yo— dijo Draco preocupado.

— Iré al lobby y hablaré con los agentes en entrenamiento. Ellos podrán tomar los datos de los fantasmas que vean… si es que los ven.

— Puedo ayudar— dijo Ángela. Todos nos quedamos viéndola—. Esto es mi culpa, me siento responsable— dijo la muchacha colocándose muy roja de repente—. Si tengo esta maldición, al menos que sirva de algo.

— ¿Ginny? — preguntó Harry alzando la vista a la pelirroja.

— Sí… creo que puede ayudar. También ayudaré… llamaré a Pansy a ver si puede verlos.

— Llevan tiempo ya aquí, puede que si puedan verlos— murmuró Harry— esperemos.

— Todo es tan incierto entre la vida y la muerte— dijo Luna mirando un punto del techo, algo melancólica.

— Necesito acceso a los libros de exorcismo— dijo Draco de repente—. Lo más probable es que tengamos que eliminar este ente.

— Concedido— dijo Harry entregándole una llave—. Longbottom tiene todo en la oficina, incluyendo el libro negro. El blanco lo tiene Theo, como siempre. Saca lo que necesites. Aprovecha que Neville anda en Italia— dijo a tiempo que Draco recibía la llave y asentía.

— Draco... tienes que saber algo antes.

— Luego, Granger— y salió de la habitación. Harry miró a Luna quien le sonreía

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

— ¿Yo?, nada… ¿y tú?

— Graciosita— murmuró Harry—. Vete a casa y descansa… y dile a Theo que también se vaya.

— Está bien— dijo Luna refunfuñando a tiempo que salía conmigo de la oficia de Ginny—. ¿Qué cosa tenías que decirle a Draco?

— … Su abuelo se llamaba Abraxas— murmuré para ella, haciendo que me mirara incrédula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tuvimos la autorización de la madre de Ángela quien se quedó con su hija mientras esta entrevistaba a algunos fantasmas, y 15 minutos después estábamos camino nuevamente hacia almendral N°5 con nuestra discusión de siempre mientras él miraba los expedientes.

— No estoy de acuerdo en que tú manejes mi auto— dijo Draco con los ojos fijos en el expediente.

— Manejas horrendo.

— ¿A sí?, ¿y en qué te basas? —dijo exasperado, mirándome de lleno. Yo elevé mi nariz al cielo, petulante.

— La última vez que manejaste, chocamos… cuando fuimos a la fiesta de navidad en casa de Harry el año pasado, chocamos… ¿entiendes que valoro mi columna vertebral y la movilidad de mis piernas, Malfoy?

— Está bien— murmuró—. A propósito. Tenías algo que decirme, ¿cierto?

— Sí— murmuré complicada a tiempo que apagaba el motor del auto cuando estacionamos frente a la casa de las Lestrange—. Averigüé algunas cosas de Sawyer— dije mostrándole la última parte del archivo—. Descubrí que Emily y él tuvieron un hijo… que quedó a cargo de un…

— Abraxas M. L. — murmuró Draco mirando hacia delante. La casa estaba frente a ellos—. Dios mío, mi padre tenía razón— murmuró—. Él siempre dijo que fue adoptado, pues recordaba una conversación entre sus padres.

Yo sabía la inquietud de Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco. El abuelo Abraxas tenía el cabello negro al igual que su esposa. Lucius, sin embargo, tenía el cabello platinado al igual que su hijo. Siempre supusimos que él era adoptado, pero Abraxas había sido siempre un padre amoroso y un abuelo ejemplar, y como Lucius era hijo único, siempre tomó a su padre como referente de amor puro e incondicional.

Abraxas había muerto en el último año de Draco del instituto, y fue un golpe muy duro para, en ese entonces, mi novio.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Deus Ex Machina? —dije incrédula—, ¿justo tu abuelo?, ¿justo tú?, ¿justo ahora ves fantasmas?

— ¿Qué quieres que le haga, Granger?, ¿quieres que te diga "no, no es nada mío, es una coincidencia de nombre"?... ¿cuántos Abraxas M hay en este maldito país? Con suerte 3… y si a eso le agregamos la L de Lombardo, ¡peor! Hay muy pocos "Lombardo" en este país, y todos son de la familia de mi abuelo.

— ¿Lombardo? — pregunté. Draco asintió—. Entonces… ¿estás consciente que puede que ahora exorcices a un alma que puede ser tu abuelo biológico?

— Eso no lo sabremos nunca. Mi abuelo murió hace tiempo y mi padre no tiene más datos. Si ese ente está haciendo estragos, me encargaré de él, y más ahora que puedo verlos— dijo serio, decidido.

Una sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de mi estómago al verlo así. Me sentí quinceañera otra vez y mascullé una maldición. Asentí resignada. Salimos del auto y entramos a la casa.

Por primera vez en toda mi carrera sentí pánico.

* * *

Aquí la cosa comienza a ponersebuena ejejje.

la historia es corta, se los advierto.

besos!

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

v

 _Click si quieres la actualización para el sábado 19_


	4. Chapter 4

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está disponible **en Wattpad y fanfiction. net** ,con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio** "

Los leo abajo

* * *

 _Capítulo cuarto_

 _Vi una escalera frente a mí. Sabía dónde estaba; era la casa de mis abuelos. La casa que me habían heredado hacía un par de años atrás. Esa escalera conducía a mi habitación._

 _Al llegar al final de la escalera una mujer muy rubia y vestida de blanco me esperaba._

— _Ayúdame― dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y yo gritaba al ver que la mujer se convertía en vapor y entraba por mi boca, haciendo que me cayera de las escaleras._

Abrí los ojos. Parpadeé para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Ese sueño lo tenía desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Más que un sueño era un recuerdo… el recuerdo de la noche que todo en mi vida cambió.

Vi el techo color blanco y pensé por un segundo que era un hospital. Luego vi los ojos grises de Draco, mirándome.

— ¿Mione, estás bien?—preguntó.

— No me llames así― gruñí cuando intenté levantarme del sillón―. ¿Qué me pasó?

— Te sentaste y… bueno, te quedaste con los ojos cerrados.

— Ya veo― murmuré mirándola casa.

Miré hacia la habitación de Ángela. Una sensación extraña estaba cerca. Quise ponerme de pie, pero la cara de Draco hizo que me detuviera. Miraba a un punto tras de mi algo consternado. Miré con cuidado. Una mujer joven con ojos negros nos miraba. Tenía el cabello color chicle, como si se lo hubiese tinturado descuidadamente. Se acercó despacio y se sentó frente a nosotros, en la mesa de café. Draco la miró extrañado y a la vez maravillado.

— ¿Nymphadora?—murmuró el platino.

La prima de Draco se llamaba Nymphadora. Todos la llamábamos por su apellido de soltera –Tonks– y se enojaba mucho cuando la nombrábamos por su nombre; solo su esposo tenía el valor de llamarla así. Había muerto en el parto de su primer y único hijo, Edward "Teddy" Lupín. Había pasado pocos meses de su muerte.

— _Al fin puedes verme_ ― murmuró la muchacha sonriendo.

— Tonks― llamé―, ¿qué haces aquí?

— _Me mandaron a cuidar a Ángela mientras el portal se abre para irme―_ dijo mirándome―. _¿Por qué mi primo puede verme ahora?_

— No lo sabemos― dijo Draco aún conmocionado―. ¿Sabes algo sobre Jack Sawyer?

— _Sí. Está en esta casa. Salió cuando ustedes se llevaron a Ángela. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo afuera, debe estar por volver, a menos que los haya seguido a ustedes._

Me coloqué de pie y entré de nuevo a la habitación de Ángela. Tonks y Draco me siguieron.

— Tonks… ¿por qué te enviaron específicamente a esta casa?

— _Es mi prima_ ― dijo el fantasma mirando a Draco.

— Solo somos tú y yo, Dora. Cuando moriste quedé solo.

— _¿Y la otra tía?_ —preguntó divertida.

— ¿Qué otra tía?― pregunté―. Son solo Andy y Cissy, ¿no?― dije recordando la familia de mi compañero.

— Teníamos una tía que era mayor que mi madre pero menor que Andrómeda― Dijo Draco―. Nunca supe su nombre. Ella se alejó de la familia cuando mi madre se casó con mi padre… no sé por qué.

— _Porque ella sabía la historia tras tu padre, primo, y decidió alejarse de algo tan maldito… nuestra tía se llama Bellatrix Black… Ahora Lestrange. ¿Por qué crees que Jack Sawyer esta específicamente en esta casa?_

— Porque Ángela jugó con tierra de cementerio, ¿no es así?—preguntó Draco.

— Pero nunca se logran estos resultados, ¿recuerdas?― murmuré― Generalmente el fantasma busca solo su paz a menos que sea un demonio…

— O parte de la familia… por Dios― murmuró mi compañero confirmando nuestras sospechas iniciales.

— Él sabe que tu familia está involucrada con su muerte… o la de su prometida.

— Hay alguien ahí―dijo Draco apuntando a una esquina.

Era un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises. Se notaba que era un fantasma por su trasparencia y sus ojos de color. Llevaba una camiseta color mantequilla y jeans. Me llamó la atención de su atuendo pues me recordaban aquellas películas de los 50 que veíamos con mi abuelo en casa y más por el pequeño pero visible agujero en el centro de su pecho. Se dio media vuelta y flotó lentamente hacia otro lugar. El orificio también era visible por la espalda, aunque era aún más grande.

— _Es él_ ― dijo Tonks a tiempo que el hombre desaparecía.

— ¿Es parte de la familia, Dora?—preguntó esta vez Draco.

— _No directamente. Emily Watson era prima en tercer grado de los Black. Nosotros. Cuando Lombardo mató a Sawyer, dejó expreso a su gente que le quitara el niño a Emily. Cuando esto ocurrió, este fue a la familia Black para su ida al orfanato, sin embargo, tu abuelo quiso hacerse responsable del crimen de su primo. Pasaron tres años para que tu abuelo y tu abuela por fin pudiera hacerse cargo de tu padre porque no tenía parientes cercanos._

— Espera― dijo Draco tocando su frente―. ¿Tres años? ¿No fue de inmediato?

— ¿Lees los informes que te entrego, Malfoy?—pregunté también tocándome la frente―. Mierda, este dolor de cabeza no se va― murmuré.

— No los leí detalladamente. Deja que pueda entender… mi padre vino a dar a la casa Black para cuidarlo… ¿pero luego se fue a un orfanato por no tener parientes?

— Arius Lombardo se encargó de desaparecer al niño. Tu abuelo dio todo lo que pudo para tenerlo con él… Arius era primo de tu abuelo…es quien asesinó a Sawyer, primo.

— _Y a Emily―_ dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Ahí estaba él. Me miraba enojado, como si lo hubiese traicionado, como si me conociera. Cuando gritó haciéndome gritar, dejé de sentir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna llegó a su casa devastada. Tenía la lesión en su hombro bastante maltrecha y pensó entonces que, después de todo, un mes de licencia no le haría mal. Theo entró con ella y se sentó en uno de los sillones. El gato de Luna, Yunho, se sentó en las piernas de Theo de inmediato mientras él, con una sonrisa, acariciaba al gato angora.

— Tener licencia apesta― dijo Theo al aire mientras Luna salía de la cocina con una caja de jugo―. Huele a ti― murmuró el chico olfateando el aire—, como a manzana verde.

— Es lógico, es mi casa—dijo dejando la caja y regresando a la cocina por dos vasos.

— ¿No te cansa vivir sola?

— A qué te refieres― preguntó Luna sentándose a su lado mientras servía el jugo—, Draco vive solo, tú también… la única que no puede estar sola es Hermione, y es porque le tiene pánico a los fantasmas de noche.

— No me refiero a esa soledad…

— ¿Entonces?

— Digo… llevas muchísimo tiempo soltera…

— No empieces, Theo― murmuró mientras le entregaba el vaso jugo y tomaba el suyo.

— Yo no empiezo nada… tú nunca quieres que empecemos algo.

— Porque te conozco, Theodore Nott― dijo Luna dejando el vaso vacío de lado.

Se miraron por unos minutos. Theo era un año mayor que Luna, pero había repetido el segundo año y había quedado en el curso de ella, Hermione, Pansy y Ginny. Theo siempre pensó que ese año como repitente había sido lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Luna sabía cómo él era. Tenía ese aire a " _Latinlover"_ que aborrecía. Lo quería, pero aborrecía el aura de ganador y conquistador que tenía. Lo quiso en la escuela, lo quiso cuando comenzó su relación con Rolf, lo quiso cuando ella estaba colada por Fred, y ahora tenía más de 3 años de soltería porque no quería a nadie más y no podía seguir fingiendo amor. Tenía 27 años, tenía una gran carrera, estudiaba para ser aún mejor… y lo único que le impedía la felicidad completa era ese imbécil frente a ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

— Te lo he dicho… a ti― dijo Theo sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué me asegura a mí que tú serás fiel?

— No puedo asegurártelo con palabras, pero sí con acciones.

— No te creo, Theo― dijo Luna frente a él.

— ¡Te quiero!— medio gritó Theo.

— Theo… eres un maldito playboy… no creo que quieras a alguien― dijo la rubia seria.

Theo la miró serio, dolido. Miró el suelo y luego a ella. Dejó el vaso de jugo en la mesa de centro casi lleno y se levantó. Murmuró un "te lo demostraré" y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido.

Luna se impresionó. Theo era el tipo de chico-berrinche. Si algún día le decía que no, él reaccionaría con un berrinche monumental.

— Pero ya no estamos en el colegio― murmuró la rubia mientras el gato se le subía al regazo y ella tomaba el vaso dejado por Theo para comenzar a beberlo.

Era tarde. Se podía ver la ciudad desde el departamento de Luna. Los tintes rojizos de aquella época demostraban cuan hermoso era el cielo de la ciudad a esa hora. El madrugador crepúsculo estaba avanzando queriendo llevarse la luz, pero dejando un hermoso espectáculo de colores en el cielo casi nocturno. El día había empezado negro, borroso y deprimente; ahora les regalaba colores impresionantes, como disculpándose por su mal comienzo.

Luna decidió que escribir era la única forma de sacarse la cara de tristeza de Theo de su cabeza. Estaba haciendo un ensayo en la universidad sobre el tallo verde de los niños y el problema de la fractura de esta. Estaba estudiando antropología. Quería ser de utilidad y el subdirector Ryddle era el albacea de su estudio. Solo esperaba que la agencia continuara para poder seguir en el campo.

A diferencia de Hermione, Luna había entrado a Paranormal de inmediato. Nunca había tenido trabajo con armas u homicidas, pero era la mejor para ver cosas que el resto no veía y era reconocida y admirada por ello.

Miró el temprano atardecer y recodó los años vividos, cuando Draco y Hermione estaban juntos, cuando eran realmente felices, cuando Draco estaba en Investigaciones y Hermione en homicidios, haciendo una dupla extraordinaria… hasta que el imbécil de Malfoy se le ocurrió emborracharse y besar a la zorra de Daphne Greengrass, hermana de Tory. Él sigue alegando que no lo recuerda, pero Hermione los vio… ese año, hace 2 años, Hermione comenzó a ver fantasmas cuando tuvo aquel accidente en la escalera de la casa de sus abuelos.

El timbre sonó sacándola de sus recuerdos.

— Ve a abrir, Yunho― dijo Luna distraída… el gato la miró y siguió durmiendo―. Gato flojo.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

— Traje la cena― dijo Theo levantando su mano buena y enseñando una bolsa con letras chinas.

Luna lo miró interrogante. El muchacho solo estrechó más su nerviosa sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a la rubia. Y lo dejó pasar.

Llevaron la comida a la mesa de centro y se sentaron. Luna colocó algo de música en el reproductor en línea y comieron riendo. No podían sostener las cajas, así que Luna sostuvo la caja de Theo para que él comiera y este hizo lo mismo con ella.

Cuando terminaron de comer y limpiar un poco el desastre, el jugo de la tarde se hizo presente y comenzaron la conversación de manera civilizada. Theo comenzó.

— Dime, ¿qué te molesta de mí?, ¿qué es lo que te hace desconfiar de que te quiero?

— Que coquetees conmigo y al segundo coquetees con cualquier otra. Eso no me da confianza.

— Entiendo. Aunque la idea de coquetear con otras chicas es que te den celos…

— Pero no ha funcionado bien, ¿no?—preguntó Luna con una sonrisa cansada—, ya no eres un niño, Theo.

— No― admitió―. Tengo 28 años, y con la única chica con la que me veo en un futuro es con la que conozco desde los 16… tú— aclaró—. Y no quiero a nadie más. Sabes que he tratado de estar con varias personas― dijo mientras Luna rodaba los ojos recordando las cientos de chicas que habían pasado por las manos y cama de Theo―, pero no quiero estar más así… ¿hace cuánto crees que no tengo una novia?

— ¿Meses?

— Tres años… los mismos 3 que llevas tú soltera— Luna lo miró impresionada sin querer creerle—, porque de verdad quiero algo contigo.

— Tengo miedo― murmuró Luna mientras Theo se acercaba.

— Yo también… pero ves fantasmas, así que… no sé si es mejor esto a un estado de psicosis.

— Tú me provocas un estado de psicosis constante.

— Vivámoslo juntos entonces― y acortó la distancia entre ella y él, y por fin, luego de tantos años deseándolo, pudo probar sus labios.

Nunca pensó que esa sensación existía. Jamás había besado a alguien de esa manera, tan suave y tan casta, y había sentido esa sensación. Se extendía por su cuerpo como plaga. Algo que hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa, y no quiso saberlo.

Un sonido. Era estridente pero conocido por ambos. Ninguno de los dos tomó consciencia de él hasta que Luna se separó para respirar un poco. Un celular. Theo, frunciendo el ceño, sacó el suyo y leyó la palabra "Draco" en él.

— Es Draco.

— Contesta…

— No quiero— dijo besándola

— Theo― advirtió Luna.

Theo rodó los ojos y contestó.

— ¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupadísimo, más te vale que sea importante… ¿¡Cómo!?

— ¿Qué paso?

— Dame la dirección― dijo Theo mientras le hacía señas a Luna para que le pasara un papel―. sí… ¿Almendral?… Luna, ¿puedes anotar tú? mi izquierda es un desastre. Ok, dime… sí, estoy con ella… ¡¿Qué te importa?! ¡Concéntrate!, dame la dirección más clara que no te entiendo... ajá, Almendral Nº 5...sí, lo tengo, vamos para allá... de nada, adiós.

— Theo, qué pasa.

— Vamos, llevemos tu auto que es automático― dijo levantándose del sillón y ayudando a Luna para luego teclear en el GPS de su celular.

— Pero dime qué ocurre― dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves.

— Sawyer posesionó a Granger.

* * *

 _ **Chan chan chaaaaan! La cosa está color de hormiga, pero al menos tuvimos algo de Thuna en este capítulo xD**_

 _ **espero que sigan aquí, aun nos quedan un par de semanas de psicosis.**_

 ** _besos!_**

 _ **Alice~**_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**

 _ **Click si quieres saber quién diablos es Sawyer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está disponible **en Wattpad y fanfiction. net** ,con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio** "

Los leo abajo

* * *

Capítulo quinto

Estaba oscuro. Quise abrir los ojos y me di cuenta que no podía, que la oscuridad que veía era por el interior de mis párpados. Pude identificar algo de luz, y cuando al fin abrí los ojos, los cálidos grises de Draco me miraban aliviados.

Sentí que me abrazaba. Respiré en su cuello y pude sentir aquel perfume que tanto me gustaba. Él olía a algodón, menta y manzana verde... eran mis olores favoritos en el mundo. Me quedé en su cuello un momento, recordando aquellos años juntos. Una punzada de dolor nostálgico quiso salir y me separé de Draco de inmediato.

— ¿Estás bien?—susurró Draco.

— Sí. ¿qué pasó?

— Pasa que esta casa te hace mal... el tipo desapareció frente a ti.

— ¿Entró en mí?

— Dejé de verlo cuando gritaste... no sé si te posesionó.

— Siento una gran presión en mi pecho— murmuré bajito—... ¿dónde estoy?—pregunté viendo que estaba en una cama.

— En la cama de Ángela. Caíste en ella, gracias al cielo. ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Sácame de aquí, ahora― murmuré asustada.

Mi voy sonaba muy baja, como si estuviese jadeando. Mi pecho dolía; sabía que algo muy malo podía ocurrir. Muchos fantasmas estaban cerca de Draco, incluyendo Tonks. Ella y los otros comenzaron a alejarse. Cuando intenté ponerme de pie, era demasiado tarde.

— Draco... no puedo moverme.

— Sacaré el libro― dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y revolvía su bolso. Ahí, el libro negro con la cruz encima el cual puso en mi pecho―. ¿Quema?

— No.

— No es algo maligno... ¿qué diablos?...

— Draco... tú te encargas de exorcismos y dar paz, ¿cierto?—pregunté, cansada. Él asintió―, ¿quién se encarga de dar muerte absoluta?

— Theo... somos la vida y la muerte, según Luna.

— Llámalo― susurré.

— ¿Estarás bien?—me preguntó mientras sacaba el celular.

— _No estará bien si no me dices dónde está Emily_ ― dije con una voz que no era la mía.

No pude taparme la boca, no pude evitar hacer nada... era espectadora de lo que ocurría.

— Sawyer― murmuró Draco apretando un poco más el libro de mi pecho―, quiero que salgas del cuerpo de mi compañera.

— _Y yo necesito saber dónde está Emily―_ dije a tiempo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse sin control. Draco puso sus manos en mis hombros.

— Tranquilízate Sawyer...sal del cuerpo de mi amiga y luego te digo.

— _¡Ahora!_ — dijo Sawyer

— Murió en 1960, un año después que tú

— _Eso es mentira. ¡Mientes!_

Sentía que mi alma no daba abastos. Estaba completamente destrozada. Dejé de mirar. Sentía mis ojos muy arriba y mi cuerpo se movía involuntariamente; estaba convulsionando.

— Quiero dormir, Draco― murmuré.

— Ni se te ocurra― dijo mientras ponía su teléfono celular en el oído―. Theo... Hermione fue posesionada por Sawyer...sí...Almendral Nº 5...Nº 5... ¿estás con ella?... ¿y qué pasó?...lo siento... Almendral nº 5... ¿Lo tienes?... Gracias, hermano...― dijo para luego colgar.

— Draco― murmuré mientras me sentía un poco libre de Sawyer―. Siento que no está solo aquí adentro. Siento que hay más.

— Tranquila, Mione― dijo mientras abría el libro y comenzaba a hablar en latín.

— Qué no me llames así... no tienes derecho, maldito traidor― murmuré con dificultad. Estaba asustada.

— Lo siento...siempre serás mi Mione... aunque creas que soy un maldito traidor― dijo para luego seguir con sus palabras.

Nada ocurría mientras él hablaba en latín con su gran mano en mi pecho. Sentí alivio inmediato, pero la presión seguía.

— _No se va a salvar, puedo destruirla en cualquier momento_ ― dijo Sawyer―. _Díganme dónde está Emily. Sé que ustedes saben._

— ¡Draco!, Jack me está haciendo daño― medio grité mientras sentía sabor a sangre en mi boca.

— _... ella está viva_ ― repitió Sawyer―, _¡la busque en este mundo y en los otros, pero no está!_

— Los registros― murmuré. Draco corrió hacia mi bolso. Sacó de ahí las carpetas y comenzó a leer.

— La mujer murió en el 60, un año después de tu muerte... específicamente 7 meses después de tu muerte, en el parto.

— _¿Parto?_ — preguntó la voz. Dejé de sentir dolor por un momento—, _estaba embarazada_... ¿ _y el bebé? —_ preguntó Sawyer.

Segundos más tarde, un auto se detuvo en la entrada para enseguida tocar el timbre. Draco gritó que estaba abierto y en unos segundos vi a Theo. No tengo idea qué cara debí tener, pero Luna se tapó la boca al verme y comenzó a acercarse, colocándose al lado de Draco.

— Gracias por venir, chicos.

— Para eso estamos— dijo Theo mientras sacaba el libro blanco.

El libro blanco era el arma de la muerte. Draco daba la paz... Theo eliminaba.

— _¡Dime dónde está el bebé!_

— Jack— llamó Draco. Lo miré. Sentí que no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo—, si mi compañero te exorciza, no volverás a ver a Emily, ni en este mundo ni en el otro... sabes bien lo que pasa con los exorcizados con el libro blanco.

— _El libro blanco es una leyenda para el resto de los mortales, pero para los que estuvimos en manifest, tenemos claro lo que pasa... todos saben que te desintegras al ser víctima de él_

— Elige... o te vas por las buenas— dijo Draco colocando su biblia en frente

— ... O te vas por las mala— completó Theo mostrándole el libro blanco.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho que me hizo abrir la boca. Sentí como algo salía de mí. Ahí estaba, alto y majestuoso, con el cabello tan castaño como lo había visto. Esta vez, Theo solo me miraba mientras que Luna y Draco miraban a aquel hombre.

— Díganme qué hago.

— Guarda el libro, Theo. Ya salió— dijo Luna mientras Theo guardaba su implemento.

— _Tuve un hijo... ¿dónde está?—_ quiso saber.

— No estamos seguros— dijo Draco.

— _Me eres muy familiar—_ dijo Sawyer—, _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— Draco Malfoy— dijo Draco sabiendo, creo, lo que hacía.

— _¿Algo de Abraxas Malfoy?_

— Es mi abuelo

— _Sabes cuál es el segundo apellido de tu abuelo, muchacho_ — dijo con la cara contrariada de rabia. Draco tragó grueso y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

— Lombardo.

— _Te mataré_ — dijo el hombre queriendo levantar vuelo hacia Draco

— _¡Ya basta Jack!—_ dijo otra voz desde mi interior

Me quedé impresionada al igual que los presentes. Intenté levantarme pero, como si hubiese estado acostada sobre mí, una mujer se levantó, y quedó sentada. Solo podíamos ver de la cintura hacia arriba. Lo único que pude ver fue que era tan rubia como Draco

\- _Abraxas me ayudó—_ dijo la mujer _—. Supo lo que su primo hizo contigo y quiso ayudarme. Él y su esposa estuvieron en el parto conmigo, y se hicieron cargo de mi bebé. Hicieron que este se emparentara con la casa Black, tratando de saldar en algo la deuda que tenía con nosotros._

\- _Emily—_ murmuró Jack.

\- _Draco es tu nieto—_ dijo la mujer. Pude sentir que sonreía—. _No salgo de aquí aún para que Hermione pueda escucharnos. En el momento en que salga de ella por completo, no podrá volver a ver fantasmas_ _nunca más_ — dijo aquella mujer, tranquila.

\- _¿Por qué no me dijeron esto antes?_ — preguntó Sawyer mirándonos.

\- No teníamos idea— dije cansada. Mi voz salía penosa y triste

Pude ver que el hombre sonreía. Tenía una luz más clara y la presión dentro de toda la casa bajó. Tonks volvió a acercarse a nosotros, colocándose al lado de Luna quien al verla sonrió, queriendo abrazarla.

— _Me siento más tranquilo. Lamento que murieras—_ dijo mirando a la mujer sobre mí _—, creo que ya es hora de volver._

— Tengo una pregunta— dije mirando a la mujer. Draco me miró extrañado—. ¿Por qué yo?, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí, después de tanto tiempo rondando?

— _Apareciste en mi camino... en el camino de mi nieto—_ dijo la mujer mirándome al fin y sonriendo. Era realmente bella—. _Supe que tú me ayudarías de alguna forma para conocer a mi hijo y a mi nieto, y cuando los conocí y entraste al edificio Manifest, supe también que podrías ayudarme a volver a ver a Jack... Lamento esto. Lamento haberte utilizado._

Y vi cómo se alejaba de mí. Era una mujer hermosa. Cuando separó por completo su alma de la mía, dejé de verlos a ambos. Miré a Luna y para mi sorpresa, Tonks ya no estaba.

Sentí entonces el vacío... ya no podría ver más a Fred, a Tonks... Vi como Draco y Luna miraban a un punto y luego a donde se supone estaba Tonks.

— Yo le diré, prima— dijo Draco sonriendo con tristeza; Tonks era como una hermana para él—. Remus y Teddy te extrañan.

— No te preocupes, nosotros lo cuidaremos y le daremos mucho amor— Luna en un momento se colocó roja y Draco sonreía—. Estamos en conversaciones— dijo sonriendo.

Theo me miró con cara de pregunta y yo me alcé de hombros, tratando de colocarme de pie.

El peso de mi cuerpo bajó. Me sentía más liviana, y era lógico que después de dos años con otra alma dentro de mi cuerpo. Boté el aire de mis pulmones y miré a mis amigos.

— Salgan de aquí, chicas, Draco y yo limpiaremos— pidió Theo a tiempo que Luna me ayudaba en lo que podía a caminar; me sentía débil.

Draco manejó mientras dejábamos el auto de Luna en casa de las Lestrange. Llegamos al edificio y dejamos a la rubia en su segundo piso. Theo se quedó en la puerta conversando con Luna mientras yo subía junto a Draco a mi departamento. Había sido un día extremadamente largo.

Quería descansar, pero mi sentido del deber hizo que prendiera la computadora. Draco se metió a mi cocina como lo hacía siempre. Sentí que removía algo en el refrigerador y a los minutos llegó con dos sándwich gigantes y una taza de café para ambos. Draco torció el gesto, cerró la computadora, me tomó en brazos y me sentó a su lado, en el gran sillón antiguo color mostaza que tenía en mi casa.

— Tenemos que terminar el informe, Malfoy.

— No me interesa ahora.

— Pero Draco...

— Hermione— me interrumpió—, fuiste víctima de una posesión de espíritus. Dos almas estuvieron en tu cuerpo y pudiste morir... ¿no estás cansada?, ¿abrumada o asustada?

— Sí, pero...

— Nada. Come algo, por favor— pidió

Comimos en silencio. Sentía una necesidad de quedarme ahí, con él.

— ¿Draco?

— Dime.

— ¿De verdad no recuerdas lo que pasó con la zorra esa?—Draco sonrió. El odiaba que usara palabrotas.

— Te lo juro por la vida de mi padre— dijo mirándome—. No recuerdo absolutamente nada. Theo tiene la teoría de que le puso algo a mi bebida.

— No quiero saberlo— dije de repente. Él me miró impresionado—. Ya me cansé de estar en constante remordimiento, lejos de ti, y llegar casi a estados de psicosis imaginando que tú y ella...

— No he tenido nada con nadie desde que terminamos, Granger— dijo sonriéndome, mirándome con cautela—, solo con mi mano— aclaró. Yo solo sonreí—. Sabes bien que a ti es a quien quiero, pero también siento que— Draco rio al cielo—. Tengo 29 años. En unos meses cambio de folio— me recordó alzando sus cejas—, y ya no quiero seguir teniendo esperanzas en algo que quizás jamás se dará. Somos compañeros, hemos pasado por mucho— hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente—. Te lo preguntaré por última vez y seguiré adelante desde ahí... ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?, ¿quieres volver a confiar en mí y ser mi novia de nuevo?

— Sí— dije sin pensarlo, sin darle un segundo para respirar.

Al parecer esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Draco abrió la boca impresionado ante mi decisión. Aproveché su estupor para hablar.

— Como te decía, ya no quiero tenerte lejos. Casi muero hoy... ¿por qué negarme a ser feliz? Fui feliz contigo, quiero eso de nuevo... pero siento que estoy algo rota, y aún siento muchas dudas que...

— Deja que te repare— me interrumpió—, prometo ser buen niño— dijo mientras sonreía y hacía con su dedo índice un círculo arriba de su cabeza, haciendo que riera.

— Eres un ángel, Draco— dije para luego besarlo... después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentirme viva—. ¿Cómo es que ves fantasmas?—pregunté algo soñolienta. Draco me tomó en brazos y me llevó a mi cama. Se recostó conmigo y me acomodé.

— Mis "abuelos" me explicaron... pero eso es una historia que veremos en otra oportunidad. Te lo explicaré en otra aventura.

Sonreí. Sentí su aroma y su corazón latir. Con el compás de su vida, caí en la inconsciencia, y al fin, luego de que me despertara a las nueve y media de la madrugada, me quedé dormida.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Les dije que sería cortito. tienen dudas aún cierto? no se preocupen, tenemos epílogo y sabremos qué pasará con la agencia.**

 **Esta historia tiene una segunda temporada y un racconto, de como se conocieron los personajes, que comencé al mismo tiempo que esta misma, en aquel 2008. Estoy editándola y si son buenas personas y me dejan review la subiré xD**

 **besos**

 **Alice~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**

 **Click si quieres saber qué pasó con Fred.**


	6. Chapter 6

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net, con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio "

Los leo abajo

* * *

Epílogo

A las tres de la mañana terminamos el dichoso informe que Hermione se empeñó en terminar cuando despertó. Ahora teníamos el informe en el escritorio de Harry y eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Mi novia apenas podía abrir los ojos mientras trataba de ingerir un poco de su amada cafeína.

Fred estaba con nosotros. Revoloteaba al lado de Granger por su atención, mas ella no le hacía caso por motivos obvios.

— _¡Es injusto! ¡Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella! ¡Draco, dile algo!_

Yo solo moví la cabeza en negativo. Fred intentó golpearme, pero solo me provocaba sonreír ante su insistencia y la brisa que provocaba su roce.

La agencia estaba repleta de fantasmas al igual que el día anterior, cuando pude verlos por primera vez en mi vida. Los agentes hablaban con ellos y anotaban los datos para darles la paz que necesitaban mientras llegara Halloween, que sería en 2 meses más. Ángela Lestrange estaba entre los agentes. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y mi tía Bellatrix, pero no ahora, me dije.

Luna y Hermione me habían comentado tiempo atrás que Manifest se construyó justamente sobre uno de los portales y, cuando Halloween llegaba, muchos agentes estaban en la azotea del edificio para despedir a los fantasmas… exceptuando a los que tenían asuntos pendientes, quienes no veían la luz para pasar al otro mundo, pues estos pasan al otro plano inmediatamente después de cumplir su asunto pendiente, siempre y cuando haya pasado a lo menos un Halloween por su muerte. Nunca he visto el portal… quizás este sería mi primer año.

Vi como Hermione estaba nerviosa. El sub director de investigaciones, Tom Ryddle, estaba hablando con Harry acerca del futuro de Manifest. Estábamos todos nerviosos y con sueño, y esperábamos con ansias que el caso de las Lestrange ayudara a resolver el entuerto.

Vi como Theo llegaba con Luna y se sentaban a nuestro lado. Un suspiro colectivo llenó el espacio

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione? — preguntó Lunita.

— Bien. Cansada, mejor dicho.

— Debiste quedarte en casa— opinó la rubia—. Ocupaste tu día libre, deberías descansar.

— Tenía que estar aquí y saber qué diablos pasará con nosotros… en especial conmigo ya que ahora no puedo ver fantasmas.

— _¡Mírame, mírame, mírame! —_ gritaba Fred frente de a ella.

— Fred quiere tu atención— dije resignado.

— Fred, te adoro, pero no puedo verte más. Ven a visitarme en sueños.

— ¿No puede, recuerdas? — dijo Lunita sonriendo mientras que Fred flotaba como alma en pena, murmurando cosas contra la muerte y jugando con la idea de meterse en el cuerpo de Hermione para que lo pudiera ver.

— Olvídalo Fred— dije al fantasma al escucharlo. Él solo me mostró su traslúcido dedo de en medio.

— Podrías tomar el lugar de Draco— propuso Theo llamando mi atención.

— Tendría que irme dos años al vaticano y eso es algo que mi miedo a estar sola no podría soportar. Necesitan otro exorcista mientras Draco trabaja solo. Creo que pediré mi traslado a Homicidios— murmuró Hermione.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola extrañados. A ella le gustaba ese trabajo, pero era demasiado peligroso. No quería que la dañaran de ninguna manera.

— Olvídalo… ve a investigaciones, tal vez Ryddle te ayude.

— No me gusta investigaciones, son unos flojos.

— ¿Perdón? — dije ofendido—, te recuerdo que mi lugar de origen es Investigaciones y que cuando necesitaron a un exorcista me pidieron a mí que viniera a paranormal. Que fue… 4 años antes. Dios, qué viejo estoy— murmuré recordando.

— Sí— confirmó mi novia sonriendo. Besé el tope de sus risos mientras seguíamos esperando. Theo me miró interrogativo y yo lo miré igual al ver que estaba de la mano con Luna. Ninguno dijo nada.

— No vayas a homicidios— dije luego de un rato.

— Ven conmigo— dijo mirándome esperanzada.

— ¿Y qué hago con los fantasmas que veo?

— No los mires— dijo riendo, recuperando su buen humor.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. A nuestro lado llegaron Pansy y Ginny justo cuando se escuchaba la conversación desde adentro.

— _Señor, por favor, recapacite._

— _Está claro, señor Potter, Manifest se cierra._

— _¿Pero y los agentes, toda la gente que trabaja aquí?_

— _Se trasladará entre homicidios e investigaciones._

Cuando Tom Ryddle salió, nos quedó mirando con sus ojos azules penetrantes y su calva reluciente.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Solo… queremos saber qué ocurrirá con la agencia, señor— dijo Luna.

— Se cierra. Ustedes serán colocados en investigaciones u homicidios dependiendo de sus capacidades. Los que no cumplan con los requisitos, serán despedidos.

— _A este me lo cargo yo—_ dijo Fred volando hacia Ryddle.

— ¡Fred, no! — llamó Ginny mientras Lunita se tapaba la boca.

El fantasma pelirrojo se metió dentro de Tom Ryddle. El hombre, impresionado por la punción en su pecho, abrió los ojos de nuevo y algo cambió.

Miró hacia el lobby. Por sus ojos, pudimos deducir que vio el montón de personas y fantasmas en los pasillos, y abrió la boca impresionado.

— ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? — preguntó en un susurro.

— Son fantasmas— dije firme.

— ¿Y por qué ahora los veo?

— ¿Qué diablos hizo Fred? — preguntó Harry, pálido.

— Se metió en el cuerpo del señor Ryddle, jefe— dijo Ginny preocupada. Harry solo se tocó con una mano los ojos, levantando en el proceso sus lentes.

— Lo voy a desintegrar— murmuró—. Fred, sal de ahí, te lo ordeno— dijo.

La cabeza de Fred salió del cuerpo del subdirector Ryddle y lo miró fijamente, asustándolo.

— _Puede verme, supongo—_ dijo Fred con el ceño fruncido _—. Todas esas almas están igual o peor que yo. Lo único que quieren es un poco de paz y los agentes se encargan de ellos… Ahora, si nos cierra, todas esas almas, incluyéndome, rondaran por la calle, exponiendo a otros inocentes a su tristeza y su dolor—_ dijo mientras yo le trasmitía lo dicho por Fred a Hermione y a Theo _—. Si nos cierra, ninguna de esas almas desesperadas tendrá descanso._

— Si no quiere que testifiquemos en los casos, está bien, pero al menos, déjenos darles descanso a esas pobres almas— pidió Harry.

— _Espero que tome una buena decisión, señor_ — dijo Fred para luego salir del cuerpo del hombre, quien con el impulso dio unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando suavemente con la pared. Fred se colocó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados.

El sub director Ryddle miró a todos consternado. Miró al lobby y suspiró. Tuve la esperanza que su corazón se ablandara.

— Lo siento, muchachos— dijo Ryddle—, es demasiado el dinero que se emplea en este departamento y son pocos. El director Dumbledore me pide que lo cierre. Es por un bien mayor, dice. Estoy realmente agradecido por lo que hicieron por Bellatrix y su hija, pero no depende de mí… lo siento.

Caminó en dirección de los ascensores y nos miró.

— Hablaré con él. Sería muy bueno que hiciera eso que hiciste conmigo, joven Weasley.

Y caminó dentro del elevador. Fred sonrió y volando hacia un grupo de fantasmas, les pidió que lo siguieran, atravesando el techo del edificio mientras que los fantasmas corrían y tomaban el elevador con Ryddle.

— No sé en qué terminará esto— murmuró Hermione sentada nuevamente en la banca.

— Si Dumbledore quiere eliminar el departamento de Paranormal… no podemos hacer mucho— dijo Harry sentándose a nuestro lado.

Todos los presentes suspiramos. Como aquel último año de curso, cuando nos entregaron las cartas para ir a la guerra en la que Harry, Fred, Blaise y yo tuvimos que separarnos de nuestros más amados amigos.

— Yo tengo que irme a homicidios— dijo Hermione.

— Entonces me iré a investigaciones— dije resignado.

— Igual yo, junto con Pansy en el laboratorio— dijo Luna alzándose de hombros mientras Pansy asentía.

— Yo también— dijo Ginny.

— Me iré a homicidios con Theo y Hermione— dijo Harry resignado mientras Theo miraba el techo con el más puro gesto de resignación.

— Me iré a investigaciones con las chicas— murmuró Astoria—. Qué basura… ¿y qué pasará con ellos? — dijo apuntando al punto de todos los fantasmas.

— ¿Los ves? — preguntó Hermione.

— No… pero los escucho desde aquel accidente— dijo distraída.

— ¿Qué accidente? — pregunté.

— Historia larga para otra aventura— dijo Astoria moviendo la mano restándole importancia—… ¿Dónde irán? — preguntó nuevamente.

— Pues… creo que se quedarán aquí, vagando— murmuró la castaña a mi lado, triste.

El ding dong del ascensor llamó la atención de todos, una media hora más tarde. Al mirar, varios fantasmas bajaron de él, el director Dumbledore y un hombre de raza negra. Mi querido amigo Blaise Zabini. Fred venía agarrado de su cuello como caballito al hombre que intentó desesperadamente hacerle CRP mientras su cuerpo estaba inerte y su cabeza destrozada.

Todos nos colocamos de pie al ver al anciano. Dumbledore sonrió.

— Veo, muchachos, que están muy cómodos en este departamento. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que el dinero de los contribuyentes se vaya así como así. Pese a ello, he pensado en combinar Paranormal con Homicidios e Investigaciones.

Todos quedamos impresionados y con la boca abierta.

— ¿No será lo mismo que cerrarnos?

— No, joven Potter.

— ¿Co… cómo lo haremos con los juicios? — preguntó Harry.

— De eso me encargo yo— intervino Blaise—. Por ahora, solo serán una consultoría. Paranormal se encargará de consultar los casos de homicidios e investigaciones— dijo Zabini sonriendo y guiñando su oscuro a mi amiga Pansy. Ella rodó los ojos—. Yo seré el portavoz de sus descubrimientos.

— Pero… cómo— repitió esta vez Hermione.

— Te necesito a ti en Homicidios, Granger… y a ti— dijo apuntándome—, como consultor de Paranormal y como agente de Investigaciones a la vez.

El ding dong del ascensor volvió a repicar sin darme tiempo a réplica al Blaise, y la cabellera larga de Severus Snape, el jefe de la sección de Investigaciones hizo su aparición. Era un hombre mayor, de mirada fría y calculadora. Su nariz ganchuda y prominente se elevó con suficiencia al mirarnos. El sucesor indiscutible, casi, de Dumbledore… y mi padrino de bautismo, por cierto.

— ¿Qué engendros trabajarán conmigo?

— Tu ahijado— dijo Dumbledore. Snape rodó los ojos.

— Bien… Escúchenme bien, bichos raros, porque será la última vez que lo haga. La próxima vez que uno de sus fantasmagóricos amigos entre en contacto conmigo, juro por la vida de… Theo que morirán— dijo achinando los ojos en advertencia.

— Sí, señor— dijimos todos. Theo se me acercó.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Eres el primero que vio.

— Ah…

Dumbledore, Zabini y Snape entraron a la oficina de Harry junto a él y cerraron la puerta. Todos respiramos un poco más tranquilos. Manifest seguía, aunque tendríamos que cambiar un poco más el enfoque.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté a Hermione quien tomó mi mano.

— Sí… más tranquila ahora que sé que seguiremos siendo compañeros.

Vi como Fred sonreía al ver a Luna y a Theo de la mano, conversando quizás qué cosa.

— _Creo que me iré_ — dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

— ¿Hermano? — dijo Ginny colocándose frente a él—, cómo...

— _Ella era mi asunto pendiente, Gin_ — dijo apuntando a Luna. Ella se quedó mirándolo—. _Le prometí felicidad y nunca pude dársela_ — Fred voló hacia Luna. El muchacho irradiaba una luz y una sensación diferente—. _¿Eres feliz?_

— Sí— dijo Luna sonriendo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Theo la alcanzó con su dedo.

— _Entonces no tengo más que hacer aquí. Pero no te preocupes, hermanita… volveré de alguna forma_ — y lanzando besos y acariciando la cabeza de Ginny, desapareció.

— ¡Fred! — gritó Ginny al ver que su hermano desaparecía.

Hermione se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó mientras ella lloraba. Su hermano se había ido, estaba descansando.

Todos sentimos una paz infinita, estoy seguro. Estábamos con nuestros trabajos, algo modificados, pero no los habíamos perdido, y nuestro amigo Fred al fin estaba descansando en paz.

La agencia seguía. Nuestras aventuras seguirían y estaba seguro de que tendríamos otro caso como este para recordar. Y para contar.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Muy cortito. Esta es una historia que empezó y se terminó en el 2008, movida por el término de mi enseñanza media y al extrañar a mi grupo de amigas. Quise hacerlo para estar nuevamente con ellas y ahora, luego de casi 10 años, la modifiqué para borrar el dolor que muchas de esas personas, que aparecen en este fic, me provocaron, ya sea de manera intencional o no.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia. Espero verlos en la siguiente aventura. (Psicosis II)**

 **Besos**

 **Alice~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**

 **Click si quieres saber cuál será la siguiente aventura.**


End file.
